How to create a Serial Killer in seven days
by jokerr.PutASmileOnThatFace
Summary: How Jack became Joker all because he was FORCED (at least that is what he keeps telling himself) To take care of an orphaned four year old little girl called Sem'. Nothing had ever fascinated Jack as she does. She LOVES him, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't like her either.
1. Day one

This story will have seven or so chapters. It was written on my Cell during passingperiods or long car dives ect. There is gonna be quit a few mistakes

DAY ONE

She mewled softly as she rubbed at her teary eyes with the heels of her palms. Her small, round cheeks smeared with grime. She had been bad again. She had taken food.

She TRIED to be a good girl, she tried REALLY hard. But no matter how hard she tried... she couldn't make her Daddy happy with her.

Now she was locked in the dark room. Nursing her ribs, and keeping weight off of her left leg. Daddy had burned her there again. Water dripped down from above her, and she shivered with cold. Her belly hurt from it being so empty.

She didn't want to be down here anymore. Daddy had left her in the dark room for a LONG time. She had to go potty, and her leg was hurting really bad. Stumbling around in the dark, she called out for her Daddy.

He did not answer her. It was COLD. Daddy had never left her alone in the dark room for so long. He must have fallen asleep. That's it. Daddy hardly ever slept. He was just sleepy. That's was why he had hit her so hard this time.

She limped her way up the stairs from the dark room, and once she made it to the wooden doors at the top of the stairs, she pressed her ear against it. Listening intently fir her Daddy.

She heard nothing, but the low droan of the small refrigerator in the kitchen. Reaching up, and moving to the tip toes of her not hurt leg, she fumbled with the round handle for a moment before the door finally sprung open.

Bright light flooded around her, making her whine softly and raise her hands to cover her eyes. She blinked widely, and after a few long moments, she slowly ventured forward into the kitchen.

The room was filthy. The yellowed linoleum floors spattered with all sorts of stains. Some she knew to be her own blood. The walls, were made of a fake material that looked a lot like wooden slabs. They were ugly, and a dark dirty brown color. The countor tops(that she could noy see over yet.) Were a dirty creamy white. Sometimes, she would tap her nail on the edge of the countor. It made the same noise as tapping on her plastic play plates would. The sink was piled high with dirty dishes, and it always smelled bad.

She slowl shuffeled forward, eyes and ears searching for her Daddy. She wasn't sure If he would be mad at her for coming out of the dark room. Sometimes, when he would put her in there, he would come and pick her up hours later. He would cuddle her to his chest. Say that he is sorry, and then take her to go to liked those times, those times made her love her Daddy all the more.

She limped her way through the kitchen, and into the living room. She nearly ran back once she saw that her Daddy was asleep in his chair. But when he didn't stir, she stood rooted to the spot.

The living room was worse than the kitchen. The carpet was a rust brown, and it was always, ALWAYS sticky. Trash littered the floor, along with her Daddys bottles. The T.v used to work, but Daddy had hit it really hard, and it didn't anymore. Daddys chair sat in the middle of the large square room. It was a dark green. She didn't like the color.

Her Daddy sat in his chair. He was alseep. Her Daddy was a large, burly man. He had a beard on his face and this hair was short. His hair was jet black, and he had a a scar on the right side of his head where no hair ever grew. His face and body here heavy with weight. His lips were slightly parted, and sick was dribbling from between them. Sometimes Daddy drake a lot from his bottles and he would get sick. That must have happened and she just didn't clean himself up.

She twisted her hands in the front of her dress and watched her hands. She worried her bottom lip. She was REALLY hungry... and... and Daddy was the only one who could get into the fridge.

After she had stolen a cracker that had been teetering off the counter, he had made sure to shove everything out of her reach. She coyldnt get food by herself.

She limped forward, and only came to a stop when she was at her Daddys knee. "Daddy?" She called softly. Not wanting to wake him up and put him in a bad mood.

He didn't stir at her voice. She teied again. "Daddy..." she peered up at him from under her lashes. He again didn't move.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, she reached out and clutched at the materieal covering his knee. It was a loose soft fabric. She shook it slightly. "Daddy... I-I'm hungry..." she stated.

Again. He didn't move. She reatched forward with her other hand to clutch at his much larger fingers. As soon as her skin touched his, she pulled away in surprise. Daddy was FREEZING! she studied his face once more. His lips were blue. "Are you sick Daddy?" She questioned touching his hand again.

She recived no answer. Slowly she nodded her own head. "Yeah. Daddy is sick. Dont worry, ill take care of you Daddy" she murmed softly turning and limping her way to his room.

She pulled his thick blanket off his bed, and with a large amount of pain and struggle, she hobbled back to her Daddys side. He hadnt moved. But that was okay. He was sick.

Grunting softly, she tossed the blanket into his lap, and after a moment of moving about, she had the blanket settled over his entire body. Only his face and neck lay uncovered.

She tottered off for a moment to find her bottle, and once she did, she sucked the water that was in it noisily. She moved back to her Daddys side. "Do you feel better Daddy?" She questioned, placing her free hand on his knee.

He said and did nothing again, and she hung her head. Daddy never did like talking to her. She hobled away from him, and into the small bathroom on the other side of the room. After going potty, she stood on the edge of the bowl to wash her hands.

Daddy had never been so quiet before. Usually when he slept, he snored loudly. The noise always made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She didn't like that noise. He must have been really sick.

*##/88#/$8&$!* /($)&***/$&^?:&",'^

"Al right kid. This guys a real freak. Real religious. Just keep your mouth shut, and don't mention the scars on the kid. He'll go into a fit and we don't got time to deal with that. Ya got me?" A large man stated to an evel larger, rail thin blond boy. He looked to be sixteen or so.

The pair stood before a tiny home in the slums of the narrows. The dirty yellow light that glowed from the street lights his the boys face in shadows, but his companion could be seen clearly.

He was a tall man and looked to be made of sheer muscle. His hair was cropped short and had an odd red tinge to it. He was a runner for the Irish mob. He carried guns, and bodies. That was it. His name was James

The young boy nodded and motioned for the man to move forward. And sliwly he did. Moltov was a crazy religious Russian Drunk. But he had a way of coming into the cheapest guns. His buisness was valued and if one wanted to do buisness with him one had to know how to act.

Raising a fist, James pounded on the door three times, and waited for Moltov to answer. When one did not come, he beat on the door again. Moltov never left home. He had a buisness to run and he knew it. He may have been a drunk, but he wasn't stupid.

"Just uh OPEN the door." The young boy behind him snapped. His voice was a deep snarl, and his sentence seemed broken.

Glairing over his shoulder, James turned the knob and shoved the door open.

$# $/:&*&/##$^*(&&

Her head snapped up at the sound of the front door. Her little heart quickened in her chest. Someone was here. Daddy was sick. He couldn't protect her. Jumping from the toilet she looked around for a place to hide.

Quickly, and silently, she opened the doors to the cabnet under the sink and crawled inside. She had to move a large green can out of the way, as well as a few things that had belonged to her mother. But soon she was settled.

James and the boy entered the house with caution. Eyes scanning the living room. That was, untill there eyes settled on Moltov in his chair.

The man was ovbiously dead. Lips blue, skin pail, vomit trailing down his chin and throat. His largw body was covered by a blanket, and a babby bottle was settled near his feet.

"Shit." James cursed lowly. Boss was gonna be pist. No. Not just pist. MORE than pist. He was going to probably kill somebody. James just hoped that it wasn't himself.

The boy shuffled about slightly, his nose curling at the dirty house he stood in. "Didn't you say somethin' about a uh... kid?" He questioned lightly.

James looked about once more. Lips forming into a thin line. Maybe things wernt as bad as he had originally thought. Moltovs kid had a key to his wepon room. He had seen her multiple times. She wore it about her neck on a long chain.

At first. James had wondered why Moltov would give a four year old such an important item, but he knew better now. The kid was damn quick, and she could hide just about anywhere. She had apeared oit of nowhere multiple times when her Father had called, just so he could have her key.

Shit... what did he call her? Clearing his throat he glanced about. Searching for any clue. His eyes settled on a large stuffed... one COULD say cat. It was a dirty orange and white striped thing with large triangular ears and crooked whiskers. A triagular nose and a poorly sewn smile. It was tossed into the corner of the large room. Seening that grubby cat reminded him.

"Ey Grekh!" He called, tryimg, but failing to mimic the Russian words. He had no idea what they meant, but every time he had heard Moltov call his child he had used this phrase.

Her breath caught in her throat. Who ever was in her house knew her. Her Daddy yelled that when ever he wanted her. "Hey Sin!" He would call.

Slowly. She made her way from the cupboard. They knew her, and her Father. They couldn't be bad people. Again, twisting her fingers in her dress feont, she limped out of the bathroom. Eyes glued to the ground.

Movent to their right caught both men's attention. A tiny girl limped from the bathroom. She was tiny. Not just in size but weight aswell. Her cheeks were gaunt and her body thin. The little red dress she wore hung about her tiny frame. Her inky back hair was curly and hung down her back nearly to her bottom. Tiny hands worked the front of her dress nervously.

None of this, however was what held their attention. The child was littered with large, raised scars. All made to look like words. About her throat, deep purple letters formed the word "Gluttony" in English. Down each uncoved arm "Pride" had been carved multiple times. On her thighs, just where her Dress ended "Lust" was carved. Wrapped abour her frail calves, "Envy had been carved,Looping all the way around them at least ten times on each leg. No more word could be seen. The others must have been covered by her dress. No more words but one.

The word "Wrath" had been carved on the girls face. Thw W started just beneath her right eye. The word trailed along the width of her face. Noot even her nose had been spared. The A started from between both eyes and split onto eather side of her face. The little cross of the A running across the bridge of her nose. The T was just beneath her left eye. The entire word was raised and violently purple. Like it had been carved into her flesh more than once.

She lifted her eyes to peer at the two men through her lashes. Instantly she recognised one of them. The red haired man was one of her Fathers friends.

Both men shifted once more as she looked at them. Her eyes were a haunting green. The boy had never seen such eye color. Her eyes were large and a deep green. He felt like she was peering into his soul.

"Daddy is sick." She called lightly. She spike in english. That was really the only language She knew. Daddy yelled at her a lot in Russian, bit he never spike to her in it. Mommy had spoke to her in English a lot.

James's eyes shifted towards the dead man, then back to the girl. She was looking at the fully now. Green eyes wide with mixed emotions. Fear being one of them. The little girl had never spoke before. Her words held a russian accent. Probably picked up from her Father.

There sounded a slight laugh fromvbehind the red haired man, drawing her attention. Lazily, she let her gaze travle to the other man. What she saw drew her instant attention.

The man was tall and very skinny. Just like her. His hair was shoulder length and a honey blond. But his face. His cheeks. There were split open. She could see the cloth that was holding his cheeks together, and vaguely, she wondered if it hurt him to talk. His scars looked like a massive smile. He had scars. Just like her.

James turned slightly to scowl at the boy. "Now ain't the time, Jack." He snarrled lowly, before turning and moving slowly towards the girl.

She eyes the red head warily. Reluctantly pulling her gaze from the other man. As soon as the red head was close enough, he crouched before her. Sitting back on his haunches, he folded his hands before him, forearms resting on his knees.

He smiled soothingly down at the girl, tilting his head to the side slightly as he's eyes locked onto the key on the necklace she wore. "What's your name?" He asked lightly.

She let het gaze travle back to the other man. "My name is Sem'. That means seven." She murmured quietly.

Jack watched as the little girl ooenly staired at him. He glared. The little Shit had bettwr quit that. Before he made her.

James nodded, then motioned to her key with his right hand. "Can I see your key, Sem' sweet heart?" He questioned inba sickly sweet tone.

Instantly Se' lost interest in the other man, and her small hand closed about the key her Daddy gave her. She peered up at the red head. Her eyes narrowed and a look came onto her face that didn't belong on a four year old little girls. "No." She stated in a hard tone.

If she gave this man her Key... Daddy wouldn't just hit her... oh no. Daddy would re do her marks. She didn't want him to hurt her like that again.

James pulled away from the little girl in shock. She was giving him the coldest, hardest stare he had seen in years. She looked much to young to have that look on her face. "W-what?" He demanded, voice high.

Sem' glared even harder. "No. Daddy is sick. He will wake up soon and if I give you this key... Daddy will re do my marks." She stated in a cold voice.

Jack took a few steps forward. He vouldnt belive what he was seeing. This kid was... ehat? Four at the MOST. and here she was. Going head to head with one of the Mobs men. His interest had been caught.

James recovered quickly. "Listen here you little Shit." Hr started, but he never got to finish.

Surptising both men. Sem' ducked around James and took off across the living room. Both men were after her in an instant. One scowling, and one giggling under his breath.

Sem' ducked into her Fathers bedroon and dashed inside one of her hidy holes. Daddy had made them for her to hid in when Bad people were at the house. This one was under her Daddys bed, dug into the wall behind his head board near the floor.

Both men flew forward into the room, eyes searching for the little girl. They began to tear the place appart. The blankets off the bed. Ripping dreasser dwars out and throwing them to the floor. After a miniut or two, it became apparent that the child had hidden herself well, and that they were not going to find her.

"Hey... uh... you want me to get her out," Jack suddenly questioned after a beat of frustrated silence.

James ran a hand through his hair. "We NEED that key and that kid as proof that Moltov is dead." He snapped drawing a heavy breath.

Withou another word, Jack left the room. Only to reaturn moments later with the grubby cat clutched in right hand. A smirk pulled at his scars painfully, making him shivver.

"Al right kid. Playtimes... over... I have your cat here. And if you ain't out here in the next three seconds... ill... uh... kill him." Jack called in a low throaty tone.

James looked at the boy as if he had gone mad. The kid was to damn smart to fall for something like that! But, as an atioable gasp filled the air quickly followed by shuffling. James closed his open mouth.

A moment later Sem' crawled from underneath her Fathers bed. Green eyes wide with fear. "P-please... don't hurt Koshka... don't hurt him." She pleaded, large eyes growing damp as she eyed the stuffed toy in Jacks hand.

Jack held his free hand out for the key. Waving his fingers back and forth when she didn't move.

Eyes flashing to the red head, Sem' shuffled forward, sloely taking off her necklace. Her small hand clutching onto it for dear life. "Give me Koshka." She pleaded, bring up a fist to rub at her tear filled eye.

James shuffled forward then, and before the child could react. He had her about the waist and in his arms.

A ear splitting scream ripped from her throat, and she began to thrash about brilliantly. Small hands clamping onto the arms about James's wrist. Small legs flailing. "No! Stop touching me!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

Jack toik a simple step forward, and ran his hand across the scars on her face. He didn't really know what he was doing. Bit he did know that if anyone were to touch HIS soon to be scars like he was touching this child's... he would lock up.

And he was right. As soon as she felt the bare fingers of the blond man, trailing over the hyper sensitive scars on her face, the air in her lungs froze solid. Her already large eyes grew massive. Her small bosy grew taunt and small nails dug into the James's flesh.

"Give me that key." Jack demanded in a solid tone. A small frown pulling on his lips.

James reached around the child and pulled the necklace from her small hand. "Take her." He commanded, fingers curling around the mettle key. Shoving the frozen, silent girl into Jacks arms , James left the room in a rush.

Jack as well as Sem' both went stiff as a bord. They peered at eachother. One with wide fearful wyes. The othwr with something akin to disgust.

Sem' swallowed thickly. Snd tiny hands clutched at the grey shirt that the man holding her wore. She could see his wounds now. They were gruesome. Thick wire like coth courding the split flesh of his cheeks closed. They were red. Raw. In placed it looked like the cloth had rubbed painfully.

He was scary. His eyes dark as he glared down at her. She swallowed again and looked away from his face. Heat rose to her cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip. Her eyes settled on Koshka. The kitty Mommy gave her.

"Can... can I have Koshka... please?" She questioned realeacing one hand to reach for her cat. Koshka didn't like strangers. He was scared.

Jack nearly smirked at the blush in the child's cheeks, and slowly, he lifted the cat and pressed it into her out streatched hand. He watched as she folded the grubby animal to her chest. It was nearly as large as she was. The grubby cat looked like it may even out weight the little girl that was currently codling it to her chest and cooing lightly.

"Bring the Kid. Boss is gonna wanna see her!" James called from the front door as he left the hous. Arms louded down with weaponry.

At this the girl looked about. "U-um... Daddy is sick... are you... are you going to make him... better?" The child questioned in a mumble as she hid behind her cat.

Jack worked him mouth as he a began into the living room. He was never a person to butter anything up... but... this was a child. How did a person tell a little girl that her Father was dead? He was sure, that as soon as she realised thst they were going to take her from her home... she was going to have a fit.

And he was right. As jack silently made his way out of the bedroom, and past the dead man in the chair. Sem' began to thrash about. "I need to chexk on Daddy." She called trying to push her self from Jacks grip.

When he ignored her and continued towards the door her breathing began to pick up. "Put... put me... down... Daddy is sick..." she whispered, lower lip trembling as her struggling increased.

As Jack passed the threashhold of the Door he nearly jumped as Sem' let out a blood curdling scream and her struggled trippled. "Daddy! Daddy help!" She screamed writhing around in Jacks grip.

James growled to him self as he deposited the guns in the trunk of his car. "Shut her up before someone calls the cops." He snarrled whirling about the can and going back into the house for another load.

Jack struggled to over power the wriggling girl, and she was having none of it. Screaming at the top of her lungs for her "Daddy to save her" all while flailing arms and legs. Her ugly cat clutched to her chest in a death like grip.

The struggle continued and Jack was slowly loosing patience. This fucking kid... with a low curse, he finally cocked a fist back and planted it deep in her belly.

All of her air left her in a whoosh, and black spots instantly clouded her vission. Her mind reeled as she gasped for breath. Daddy did this to her a lot. It made her wanna be sick. She hoped she wouldn't be. She wanted to keep her cracker in her belly.

Jack puffe out some air as Sem' went limp in his grasp. He was breathing heavily. The kid could put up a fucking fight. Now, she lay semi aware and gasping for breath in his arms. Craydled to his chest.

Her cheek came to rest agaist his callor bone, little pants of warm breath fanning across his throat.

A fter three more trips back into the house, James finally filled his trunk, and with a simple hand motion, called Jack to the car.

#^#/ #^/*^(*$^^#5 5! /$&*^(&&(*::

Throughout the carride, Jack had to hold Sem' she seemed to have lost consciousness, small hand barely holding her "Koshka"

WhaT... uh... do I do... with IT?" Jack demanded nodding his head towards Sem'.

James sighed heavily, and ran his hands throufh his hair."just... Keep her with ya. Your really the only guy who can be trusted around a kid like that. You know how Tommy is... " He trailed off as he pulled into the parking lot of a large club. Thumping beat reached the all the way from the car.

Jack nodded but scowled. He did now how Tommy was. He had been caught with a druged up twelve year old girl, juet last week. Luckily for him, in this business... you could get away pretty much anything.

But he didn't want to be roped into baby sitting services! He was seventeen, and he had been making some... plans for his future. Having to watch this kid would fuck things up! He opened his mouth to voice his thoufhts but shut it once he realised that James was already out of the car and halfway towards the back enterance of the club.

Growling to himself, Jack repositioned Sem' in his arms, so that her front was pressed to his. Her small scared legs wrapped about his abdomin. With minimal difficulty, he managed to get her arms draped over his shoulders, about his neck. Her cat was stuffed partway between them, its head trapped between the croov of her elbow and Jacks chest.

He realised then, as he crawled out of the car, that he must have looked like an idiot. Some freakishly tall skinny bow w ith a fucked up face, clutching a freakishly small scared up little girl to his chest. He had just lost some major ego points.

With his long strides, Jack was at James's side in an instant. He said nothing as the moved to the back door and james threw it open easily. Their hide out (the smallest one that they had at least.) Was a large underground room ubderneath an irish pub.

The music was louder in this room, and Jack had to tighten his hold on Sem' as they started down a steep set of stairs. The air around them was filled with cigar smoke, and boisterous male laughter. At least Boss was in a good mood. Jack thought as he trailed after James.

After another moment or two, the two men came to a stop at the side of a large circular room. A desk in the direct middle had a beautiful young woman on either side of it. A fat balding man, cigar haning from his mouth was watching the two women as the moved provocatively to the music that was echoing from upstairs. This man was the Irish Mob Boss Ardin Bartely. He loved women, smoking, drinking, money, and power. That was it.

After a moment of shuffling around james cleard his throat loudly. The noise caught everyone's attention, and both women turned with startled gasps. Ardin glanced up and grinned at his two favorite boys, his eyes settling in the small bundle in Jacks arms. "Did ya bring me guns?" He demanded from around his cigar.

James scratched at the back of his head. "Well. Yeah. We even brought more than expcted. But... Molvov is dead." He stated over the music.

Ardin frowned. "Dead? And your proof?" He demanded, shooing the girls away from him and telling them to reaturn upstairs. Ardin was a man of solid fact. He never took anything at face value.

James motioned Jack forward. "We brought his kid. He would have never of let us take her if he were still breathin." James stated.

Jack moved forward then. Sem' was starting to wake. Her small arms tightened around his neck and she sleepily burried her face in his neck. A small frown marring her lips.

Ardin felt his eyes go wide as Jack turned slightly to show him the tiny girl in his grasp. He had met Moltov many times, and seen his child all of twice. Once when he had walked into Moldova home and he had been beating the girl to a pulp and another when he had called her for her key. He had never gotten a good look at her.

"Well. Let me see her!" He commanded, motioning for Jack to hold her out to him.

Jack tounged at the corner of his mouth and quickly manoved Sem' till she was held before him. His hands under her arm pits.

She whined slightly, and clamped her hand around Koshka. Her head rolled forward in a near drunken manner, and then she went still again.

Ardin leaned forward, and took the girl from Jack easily. He was surprised by how light she was. But, as he setteled her in his lap, he noticed the scars that littered her body. Oh yeah. This was Moltovs kid alright. Only someone a sick as that Russian would do something like carve the seven deadly sins into their own child.

Suddenly her head snapped up, and Ardin cringed in surprise, and slight disgust. The scar on her face was gruesome. Her startling green eyes rolled about in her head. With a geimice, he held the girl up and shook her slightly, motioning for Jack to take her back. "One fucked up kid al'right."he stated

Jack took Sem' back and glanced dowed at her. Her eyes finally settled on his face. She blinked up at him, her nose crinckling. "My... tummy... hurts..." she grurgled.

Jack felt his eyes go wide, and instantly, he was on the far side of the room, Sem' on her feet. As soon as he set her down, she leaned forward and got sick. Yellow, burning liquid spilled from her mouth, along with what ever was left of the cracker she had managed to eat.

The room fell into silence, as Sem' panted heavily. A sob burst from her throat. "I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean too" she hicuped holding Koshka away from her mess.

Jack sighed through his nose. Damn kid... looking over her vomit with disinterest, he came to the conclution that she hadn't eaten in a while. She had thrown up stomach acid.

James appeared at his side then, an old rag out streatched. Jack said nothing as he took it and crouched low. He turned Sem' to face him. Her face was even more pail than before. It redgistered in the back of his mind, that He MAY have hit the kid to hard. Bit hey! She was being a little shit!

Silently, he took her cat from her and draped its large over stuffed body over his knee. Then, gripping the side of her head gently, he wiped the left pver vomit from her mouth with the rag. Her staired at him while he did this.

When he was done, he tossed the rag to the side, and offered her her cat. She took it from him slowly, eyes never leaving his. They staired at each other for a moment, before Jack opened his arms for her. Hesitantly, sge allowed him to lift her from the ground.

James watched all of this. He felt bad for Jack. Being a seventeen year old kid and all. James had no idea about his back story, but the kid was real messed. And now, he had a child forced onto him. Turning back to his Boss he ran his hands through his hair. " What we gonna do with her Boss?" He questioned lightly.

Ardin leaned back in his chair, and studied the shivering child in Jacks grip. "Well. Moltov is dead. But the kid may still be of some use. Jack will take care of her for now. Bring me my guns." He commanded in a tone that held no room for argument.

Jack growled under his breath. Why the hell did HE have to take care of the kid? They should just drop it at some orphanage. God damnit! He glared down at the child he was holding. Her green eyes were fluttering about the room, and confusion was easy to see on her face. Fat tears were pooling in her eyes, and she was sniffling softly.

James nodded, then turned to Jack. Reaching behind him, he pulled his wallet from the back of his pants. Pulling out a couple large bills he handed them to the boy. "Take her and get some food. Once I deal with the gun ill come pick ya up and take ya home." He stated in an apologetic tone

Jack took the bills without a word and marched up the stairs. He worked his mouth painfully. Stepping out the back door, the way that he had come, Jack stared to the street. He ignored Sem' as she clutched her cat to her chest, and mewled softly into its grubby colth pelt.

At least she wasn't loud. Turning to his left, he started towards an old run down fast food place. He had to admit that he was slightly hungry. His last meal being the day before near breakfast time. He suppised he would take the money any buy himself and the kid some food.

After a long nearly silent walk, jack pulled the door to the fast food place open. It was nearly empty. A bum, dressed in ragety clothes, and wearing a ripped up beanie sat in the far corner of the place. Another two people sat near him. A young couple. Maybe in their twenties had frozen at there entrence.

He glared pointedly at them and moved to order some food. When he stopped at the counter, he resettled Sem' on his hip. He peered up at the menu. "What... do you uh... want to eaT?" He questioned, not even looking down at the girl in his arms.

Sem' felt her eyes go wide and instantly she pointed. It was a bicture of a booger. She had seen her Daddy eat thos sandwiches a lot. The looked really yummy. "Can I have the Booger?" She questioned, mouth watering from all the smells in the building they just entered.

Booger? Jack turned his head to look at Sem'. Her small hand was raised and she was pointing to a burger. Sucking on his lower lip, he decided not to correct her. The less she talked. The better.

Finally ordering their food, Jack carried Sem' to a table in the back of the resturant. It was far from the other costomers. Uncermonyosly, he dumped Sem' into the padded booth seat on the other side of the table, and took his seat.

Sem' whimpered at the drop, but said nothing as she resettled herself and the setteled Koshka next to her. She was scared. She didn't know where she was, or really who the man she was with was. All she knew, was that her Daddy was going to KILL her when she got home. She would never be able to leave the dark room again.

She turned to Koshka. "Don't worry Koshka. I won't let Daddy hurt you." She murmured to him as she loveingly ran her hand loveingly over his head.

"Okay Sem'. I trust you." She answered herself, puffing out her cheeks and trying to sound ovbiously like a male.

Jack watched this exchanged with a blank face. It was apparent that the kid only had herself to play with. That cat. Koshka... was probably her only "friend". This though did put Jack a little off. Poor kid.

He studied her for a moment before he noticed something. She was favoring her left leg. Narrowing his eyes her peered at her. Suddenly, as if she had felt him stairing. Her eyes flashed to his and they locked there.

She forgot all about telling Koshka not to fear when she met the man's eyes. Her hands began to twist in her dress front. "Are you a friend of Daddy's? " she questioned softly. Not wanting to upset the man.

Jake stared at her for a moment. "Uh... suurree" he drawled. The kid was scared shitless already. Telling her cat that she would protect it.

Her eyes went wide, and she suddenly grinned. No one but Mommy and Daddy had ever talked to her before! She she blinked at them man. "What's your name?" She questioned excitedly, leaning forward.

Jsck blinked. Completely taken aback. She had grinned at him. He ran ocer his past in his mind. He was pretty damn sure noone had ever grinned at him before. And even though his mind rallied against him as soon as he though it... she looked damn cute. Even with the scars on her smirked back. "Jack." He stated simply.

"Jack." Sem' whispered. Commiting it to memory. "My name's Sem'." She stated, a deep blush settling in her cheeks as she took in his smile. She averted her eyes and glanced at Koshka.

Jack nodded his head. "YeP" he stated. Popting the P. He got up then, to go collect their food. Once he had returned, Sem' eyed the bags in his hands.

Silently, Jack pulled her burger from the bag and passed it to her. Setting it on the table infront of her. He began to root around for his own food and once he found it, he stuck a single fry between his lips. It hurt like a bitch to eat. Last week he had bit his left cheek and poped a stitch. He did not want a repeate of that.

Jack was halfway through his meal by the time he looked across to Sem'. He arched a brow. She sat, back pressed agaist the booth behind her. The burger lay untouched before her. In the exact same spot Jack had put it.

"You gonna eaT?" He questioned leaning closer to her.

She knotted her fingers intovher dress front and looked to Koshka. Almost like she wanted the damn TOY to explain something. When she decided that her cat was not going to open its mouth, she sighed heavily.

"Daddy will put me in the dark room again. Hes gonna be REALLY mad when I get home... if... if I don't eat... maybe Daddy won't be as mad." She mumbled, cheeks puffing out slightly.

Jack quit chewing for a moment. Dark room? What the fuck? And as for her "Daddy"... What could he possibly say to her to make her forget him. I mean its not often that you think your dad is "sick" when he has really been dead for what looked like for at least a day.

Jack searched his mind. "Look... your uh... Daddyyy... told me to... keeP and eye on ya. Hes gonna be gone for a good... looong. Whiille. So, eaT" he commanded motioning to the burger before her.

She looked extremely aprehensive, but after a moment, she reached forward, and snatched the food from the table. Small fingers fumbled with paper wrapping. Sem' couldn't get the food in her belly fast enough. She wanted to eat as much as she could before Jack took it from her.

She was fully engrosed in her food, and did not notice when Jack reached out to slow her. She froze solid as a gentle hand patted the top of her head. "Slow dooowwn. Youl... uh... throw it all uP if ya eat to quicK" he drawled.

Jack had honestly never seen anyone eat so fast. Even HE got some food when he was a kid. She hadn't even looked up at him as he spoke to her. She had gone still. Yeah, she had gone still as a statue. But she had not pulled the burger from her mouth.

He pulled his hand from the top of her head, and watched with mild satisfaction as she slowed her eating.

He had already funished his meal, and simply sat. Watching Sem'. She was surprisingly careful as she ate. No food got on the front of her dress as Jack had expected. She also kept doing something weird. After every bite, she would run her pointer finger over her throat. As if soothing it. The scar there was gruesome, and deep. It no doubt caused some type of discomfort.

Sem' finished her food a while later and she slowly set the paper back on the table. She had never been so full in her life! She glanced up to see that Jack eas starring at her. Instantly, she looked away. A heat rising to her cheeks. "T-thankyou for food..." she mumbled.

Jack smirked. When was the last time someone blushed at him? Nodding his head, he stood, and moved around the table. He towered over her for a moment, before holding his arms open.

Sem' fumbled about with Koshka for a moment, before getting to her bare feet on the red pleather of the booth. She stood and allowed Jack to pick her up, clutching Koshka to her chest.

After she was settled on his hip, he turned and fished his phone from his pocket. He left the building dialing numbers. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited for James to pick up.

He did on the third ring. "Ya ready?" He questioned, not even saying hello.

"Yeah." Jack snapped. After telling him where they were, Jack moved to the side of the street and waited.

Sem' was scared. It was dark... she leaned closer to Jack. She had never really been outside. Daddy would never let her. "No one wants to see a little shit like you!" He would always say.

She cuddled Koshka and whimpered lightly. She didn't like this. She wanted to go home.

Jack watched as Sem' grew more and more adgitated. Her breathing picked up, and her eyes never stayed in one place for to long. He sighed heavily through his nose.

Glancing at her, then to the cat in her arms. He sighed again. He couldn't belive he was going to do this... "uh... Whos thaT?" He questioned, motioning towards the kat in her hands.

Sem' met his eyes, and then glanced diwn to Koshka. "This is Koshka... Mommy gave him to me." She called, snuggling her face into the crook of the cats neck.

"And whaT does... Koshka mean?" He questiined, trying to distract her.

She smiled. "Koshka means cat. Daddy said it was a stupid name, but Koshka like it." She stated Pulling away from the animal and holding him away from her body.

"Does he now?" Jack questioned, shiffting his weight from foot to foot.

Sem' nodded slowly. "Koshka is scared..." she murmured turning in Jacks arms to pull Koshka to her chest, and to wrap her arms about Jacks neck.

Jack went stiff at the feel of her touching him so... intmantly. He didn't like to be touched. It made him... feel... wrong in some way. Like he wasn't supposed to touch anything if he wernt going to kill it.

He was not saying that he wasn't going to kill Sem'. Just that he couldn't kill her YET. His boss would never allow it. For some reason, he wanted the kid alive. So. For now. Jack would take care of the kid. Just till she wore out whatever usefulness Ardin saw in her.

A familiar car pulled up to the curb infront of them then. And Jack quickly ducked inside. Pulling the passanger door open, he sat, and piled Sem' roughly in his lap. She was stiff as a bord and was looking around with wide, blinking eyes.

"Ardin thinks he can use the kid for workin a deal with Moltovs supplier. " James stated under his breath as he started towards Jacks home.

Jack glanced to the silent kid in his lap. "Its a KID." he stated simply. What could a kid do?

James nodded. "I know... He thinks thst if we have the kid, we can strike up a deal. Moltov got his guns CHEAP. There has to be sometype of relationship there. All we can hope, is that they like the kid and want to keep her alive." James shrugged.

Jack tounged his lower lip. Watching as Sem' seemed to relaxe slightly, and curled up on his lap, promptly falling asleep.

What a weird fucking kid. She ran on basic necessities. A companion (Koshka, the disgusting cat) food (she looked like she lived off the bare basics) and as for shelter... the kid looked like she had raised herself. She slept when she needed sleep. Ate when she neemed food. This kid had no... life.

James sighed. "Look. I'm sorry you got stuck with her. Maybe she won't need much attention. Take care of herself." The man stated, pulling to a stop infront of a dilapidated appartment building in the heart of the narrows.

Jak simply shrugged. "I'm getting paiiied." He called scooping Sem' into his lap and leaving the car.

James watched as Jack carried Sem' away. A deep feeling of forboading filling his gut. That kid and little girl were going to change things. He didn't quite know how. But this had been the most he had ever seen Jack speak. Something was going to happen soon. And James jist hoped that he would be kept from the cross fire.

$^&$/(^#^ /",",'^/ / */(^:,","&$&##(

Jack threw the door to his one bedroom appartment open, and glanced about. Everything was as he left it. Lights on. Papers threw every where. Nodding to himself, he stepped inside.

Sem' mumbled something in her sleep and tightened her grip around his neck. Jack grimaced. Where in the hell was she supposed to sleep?

He didn't really have a couch. The furniture in his living room consisted of one rickety old table that had a creepy old tv on it. And a... bench of sorts. It was a dusgusting poppy red, but it was slighlty padded and beggers couldn't be choosers.

Cursing under hos breath, Jack ran his free hand through his hair. What. To. Do.

He moved forward into his own bedroom, and looked about once more. He REALLY didn't want this kid sleeping with him. That would... just be... to wrong.

His eyes landed on a pile of extra blankets near his side of the bed. He had gotten those for the coming winter month. He didn't exactly have heat. But it was still just a little to warm to use them. He was a hot sleeper. Shrugging to himself, he decided that this was the best that he was going to get at the moment.

He dropped Sem' into the blankets, and didn't wait for her reaction. He didn't care wether there was a kif here, or not. He was going to keep up with his planning.

Sem' sat up bolt up right, eyes flashing in every direction. She was in a home. Jack stood on the far end of the room that she was in. His hand infront of him tinckering around with something.

She staired. She wanted to go home and check on Daddy. He was REALLY sick. Mommy was sick to... she didn't wake up either. Daddys had to take her somewhere.

But even as she throught of all of this, her eyes grew heavy once more. She had a very early bed time, and it was really late now. Before she could stop herself, she had fallen asleep in a mess of blankets.

She knew something was not right. Daddy had NEVER let anybody but Mommy touch her. Let a lone take her from the hose that she had never left. She was hardly ever aloud to go outside to play in the sun. So WHY did Daddy let those men take her?

She was scared. Yes. But... they had not been mean to her. Jack had even Fed her... she dared to to get her hopes up. Jack was just watching her till Daddy got better. And then... as soon as Jack told Daddy about the food that she ate... Daddy would redo her marks. Again.

Daddy had done her marks a lot. Sem' could only count to three and he had done it many more times than that. She didn't want him to hurt her but she was bad. Daddy always said that Mommy left because she was bad.


	2. Day two

Again, this was written on my phone. This WILL be a fast paced story. Also... If anyone... my wanted to... make me a fanart for the story's main picture... I WOULDN'T be against it... Just a thought... Review please!

DAY TWO

'^&"*""&","*"

Sem' woke up with a belly ache, and a dry mouth. Her small body was tangled in the nest of blankets she slept on. Koshka was wedged under her hear, his arms and legs splayed at awkward angles.

She moaned lightly, and kicked the blankets away. She was still in her dress. And her body was covered with sweat. She wanted to go home. At home she knew when to talk to Daddy, and when not to. She knew how to get herself water. Here… she had no idea. She was grasping at straws.

She sat up with a grumbled sigh, and peered around the room. It was dim. A light through an ooen door lit up a desk, and the corner of a bed. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Sem' stumbled to her feet; and clutching Koshka to her chest, she toddled over to the door with the light. Opening it even further, she sighed lightly. It was a bathroom.

The floor was made of a tannish tile, and co was the counter around the one sink. The toilet was wedged in the tiny space between the bathtub, and the sink. Dirty, wet towels sat on the floor, next to a pile of clothes.

Moving forward, Sem' set Koshka down, and with a small amount of struggle, she hauled herself onto the toilet. Turning, she looked at the sink.

Lots of stuff covered the counter. Like a tall blue and gray can with a black top. A razor. An old bar of soap. A toothbrush along with a nearly empty red tube of toothpaste. A dark blue hand towel sat bunched in the corner atop the counter.

Sem', stretched forward on her tippy toes, and turning on the tap, she stuck her lips to the foset, and drew long pulls of cool, slightly bitter water into her mouth.

She splashed some on her face, before shutting the water off, and carefully climbing down from the toilet. She quickly went to the bathroom before gathering Koshka and leaving the room.

She stood on the threshold for a moment, he eyes settling on the person in the bed. It was Jack. He was asleep. One long arm thrown over his eyes, and his body bare from the waist up. He wore a pair of loose soft looking pants. Like the pants Daddy wore.

In the light, Sem' could make out multiple scars that littered his chest and sides. She wanted to move closer to him, and see better, but she didn't dare. Jack had yet to really hurt her. She wanted to keep it that way. Waking him up seemed like a good way to make him mad.

Puffing her cheeks out slightly, she moved back to her pile of blankets, and pulling off her dress, she curled under them. Her belly felt slightly better, she didn't feel like she was gonna be sick.

Pulling Koshka to her side she smiled at him. Koshka was really scared anymore. She ran her hand over his cheek lovingly and kissed him on the nose.

Sem' lay like that for a long time, unable to sleep anymore. Usually Daddy would be up and yelling at her at this time. Reading from his book aloud in his language.

Sem' didn't really like that book. It talked about her a lot. "The sin". It also talked about a man named God a lot. She didn't like him either. Daddy would always say that God was punishing her. She didn't understand. She had never met the man before, and it was only Daddy who would hurt her.

Sighing she turned onto her back and lifted Koshka to hand above her face. She made a face at him, and had to hold back laughter as she imagined Koshka making the same face back.

$&/*^^*(&&**$# ^/ / #&/*^(^)#

,

Jack woke a few hours after he fell asleep. He woke to quiet shuffling. His eyes flashed open and he sat up in bed. A large knife raised for the ready.

He worked his lips as he looked around for a moment, wide blinking eyes. Finally, his eyes drifted towards the pile of blankets near his bed.

Sem' lay in a mess of blankets. Her back to Jack. Her matted black curls splayed around her tiny body. She was bare apart from an absolutely tiny pair of white panties. Her small dress tossed at the side of her "bed". Currently, she was playing with Koshka nearly silently

His eyes caught on the scar on her back, and they held there. The word Sloth was carved across the spance of her back in massive letters. The scars were raised, purple, and Jack frowned at the sight. This kid was fucked.

Almost as if she could feel Jacks eyes, she rolled with a light gasp, and her massive green eyes were wide. They locked onto Jacks and stayed.

Sem' shrunk away from the man. "I... I'm sorry! I didn't... mean to wake you up..." she called shoving her back into the wall behind her. Koshka clutched to her bare chest.

Jack just stared at the girl. She looked like hell. Face pail, hair matted to her head and body with sweat. Eyes wide and brimming with fear filled tears. And her scars. He had seen six of the seven scars. He wasn't to sure if he wanted to see where "greed" was.

Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair and stowed his blade back under his pillow. What the hell was he supposed to do with this kid? "How long... have you uh... been awaKe?" He questioned in a gruff voice.

There came a light sniffle and a soft nearly silent mewl. "The sun was still down." Her voice called heavy with tears.

Jack glanced to a small window that was in his room. The sun was high in the sky, but was covered with cobalt gray clouds. It was at least ten. Shit. The kid had been awake for HOURS.

Sighing again, Jack peered at Sem' through his bangs. She was still staring at him, but rubbing fat tears from her cheeks. She was absolutely filthy. Her small body covered with grime and dirt. Her cheeks were stained with it. Tears leaving marks of semi cleaned skin.

She needed a bath. Jack felt his eyes go wide. No. No way in HELL was he going give her a bath! She was pretty self efficient. She could take a bath by herself!

A niggling voice nag at the back of his mind. If she could bathe herself... why was she so dirty? Jack swore under his breath.

Reaching to his left, he plucked his phone off his dresser, and pressed send. It called James. He answered on the first ring.

"What?" He demanded voice thick with sleep.

Jack chewed his lip for a moment. " it uh... It needs a baaattthhh..."he growled into the speaker.

It was silent for a moment. "Then give it a bath!" James snarled.

Jack shook his head. "No. No no no no no. I do not DO baths " Jack snarled back.

"Well ya do now. Boss wants the kid taken care of, and it is either you. Or Tommy. You can choose. Put the damn kid in the bath and watch her!" James commanded just before hanging up.

Jack worked his mouth as his eyes slanted towards Sem'. She sat plastered against the wall. Looking for all that she was worth that she just wanted to meld into the wood work and disappear. Her chest was heaving, and her tiny fingers knotted in Koshka's belly. Her eyes were clamped shut and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Growling under his breath, Jack stood from bed and scooped Sem' up with one arm and thundered into his bathroom. Bending, he thrust the foset of his bath over to its hottest setting and plugged it.

He completely ignored Sem' struggling, and cries. Koshka lay in a heap on the floor at his feet. Once the tub was full enough, he dumped Sem' in.

Sem fell under the water, and she instantly inhaled the water. It scalded against her throat and the tender flesh of her scars. The burn on her leg seared with agony. She surfaced from the water and a scream ripped from her throat. She thrashed about , throwing water everywhere.

Jack literally jumped at the noise Sem' was emitting. Water splashed onto his chest and seeped into his pant. It scaled against his skin. It was then that an... odd feeling filled Jacks chest.

Leaping forward, he snatched Sem from the water. She struggled in his grip, screaming in pain, ands rubbing at all of her multiple scars. One clamed to the now bleeding wound on her leg.

Not knowing what else to do, Jack collapsed onto his toiled and pulled a thrashing Sem' to his chest. Reaching down, he pulled one of his shirts from the floor and wet it in the sink. With fumbling movements, he managed to press it against Sem' bare chest.

As soon as she felt the contrasting cold press against her chest. Sem' went stalk still and the scream cut off in her throat. He was touching her scar. The one that Daddy said "greed".

Her eyes went wide. Jack worked his mouth as he looked down at Sem'. Her black curls were matted to her flesh which was an angry red. Her scars flamed a mean purple, and there was blood seeping from between her fingers that was clutching the back of her left leg. The one that she had been nursing yesterday.

Her green eyes stared up at him filled with fear and tears. Again the odd feeling surged through his chest. He ignored it and began to rub the sopping shirt over her shoulders. As soon as it cleared her chest. He understood why she had locked up. Arching across her chest, was a scar. The last of the seven sins. The word Greed was carved into her pail flesh. The letters were finely carved and looped her and slanted there. Jack winced. This scar had taken time and had caused massive amounts of pain.

"I-I'm bleeding." Sem' hiccupped as soon as she could talk again.

Jack glanced to her leg, gently maneuvered her so he could see it better. He pried her small hand away from the wound and with grim eyes, he took in the sight of a massive burn wound. It was settled just on the back of her thigh, nearly in the curve of the back of her knee. It was rounded, and blooded seeped from it freely. It looked like a cigarette burn...

A huff of breath leaving him, Jack reached around to the front of his sink and opening up the cupboard, he pulled out a small green basket. Setting it on top of the counter, he shoved many misolanious objects out of the way and fished out a rolled of gauze.

Leaning over Sem' he wrapped up her wound to the best of his ability. He was no doctor, but as he pulled away he was content with his work. Sem' was draped over his knees, her breathing coming in heavy pants. Her curls were matted to her body.

Working his lips, Jack fished around in the basket for a comb. Upon finding it, he pulled it out and being as gentle as he could, he began to work it through her sodden hair. It was a long process, and Sem' wriggled in pain every now and then, but when he was done, Jack set Sem' on her feet between his legs.

Her inky black curls bobbed in loose ringlets about her small body, nearly reaching her bottom. She still wore her panties, which were damp, but not to. Her skin had lost its red pallor, and was now pail as it had once been.

"Where's your uh... dress?" Jack questioned his voice gruff.

Sem' instantly whirled away and limped back into Jacks room. She was confused, and she wanted to go home. She dared not voice her wants. Jack was already mad...

She picked her dress from the floor and slowly returned to Jack, her large eyes downcast. She shuffled back between his legs and held her dress aloft.

Jack took it from her without a word and motioned for her to lift her arms. When she did, he slid the cloth over her head and let it settle over her small frame. Gently, he tugged her hair fron inside her dress and let it fall down her back. Her curls slid through his fingers like silk. He was surprised by who soft it was. Even now, after just getting slightly wet, it shined in the light with a healthy glow.

He would have to keep it that way. Jack froze as that thought flit through his skull. Keep it... what?! Why in the fuck was he thinking about something like that!? But, as he stared down onto the bowed head of Sem' he couldn't find it in himself to say that she wasn't a cute little shit. Even with those scars. In fact, he thought the scars made her all the better. Because they were unique. She wasn't just some sheep that Gotham always created.

Sighing lightly, Jack stood, and scooped Sem' and then Koshka into his arms. Koshka was damp, but had fared well in the onslaught of flying water. Sem clutched her cat to her chest as Jack set her on his bed and set out to find some at least semi clean clothes.

*#5#$9^^$&/*/"*:**^*$#&":*:(:*:$&#&$

Tommy sat beside a silent, brooding James. His eyes on the screen of the tiny TV before them. The game was on and his team was wining.

James shifted next to him as his phone went off. The man answered it with a gruff "what?"

James rubbed at his face as he listened to Jack demand to know here he was. "Uh... it the tv room. Tommie's with me." James muttered holding back a yawn. He was dead tired.

Jack nodded and snapped his phone shut. Sem' coddled Koshka from his right arm. Deftly, Jack tugged the hem of her dress lower down her legs. Tommy was with James. Wond. Der. Full.

Jack whirled into the tv room with a happily playing Sem' cradled in right arm. His eyes settled on James. "I gave it a uh... Baaathh." He drawled a smug smirk pulling at his lips.

James watched as Jack motioned to the child in his arms. She did look better. Her curls shined, and her skin was no longer splotched with dirt. She still clutched the filthy cat to her chest, but shit. Jack HAD given her a bath. "Good job." James grunted before standing and running a hand through his hair.

"I gotta go see if Boss wants us to do anything. Sit tight. Ill be back in a bit." He called leaving the room with long strides.

Tommy was froze solid to his seat. His eyes glued to the little girl that Jack was craydling to his chest. She was perfect... her skin was pail. Her hair was in perfect little ringlets. His eyes roved over her bare legs that were curled about Jacks waist. He paused for a moment when he saw the scars that littered her body, but continued anyway. Scar tissue was sensitive.

Sem' hummed lightly to herself. "We took a bath, huh Koshka?" She called to the cat in her arms.

Jack watched all of this with a type of fascination. Sem' was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. If she thought that what happened earlier was a bath... Jack didn't want to know what a bath with her Father would be like.

It was like him nearly boiling her alive had never happened. She sat cradled in his arm as if she belonged there. Playing with, and talking to her "Koshka." She was not mad at him. She wasn't crying. He was beginning to like this kid.

Suddenly, her head snapped up, and her green gaze met Jacks. They stared at each other for a moment before Sem' smiled at him. Jack couldn't help but smirk back. "How is uh... KoshKa?" He questioned lightly.

If he could keep Sem' distracted, and not catch to much of Tom's attention, things would be much easier.

Sem' crinkled her nose and held Koshka a loft. "Koshka I'd dirty." She mumbled glancing at Jack out of the corner of her eye.

Jack glanced at the cat. It was a disgusting little thing. "Well... uh... MAYBEEE we can uh... give him a batthh laterrrr." Jack drawled licking the corner of his lips.

Sem' grinned and clutched Koshka to her body. "Really? Mommy used to give Koshka baths all the time!" She called in a light voice that only Jack could hear.

"Who's the kid?" Tommy suddenly piped up as he stood from the couch. His voice made Sem' jump and shift closer to Jack as the other man moved closer.

He was heavy, like Daddy, and his hair was long and black. His eyes were a dull blue. Sem' didn't know him. Sem' leaned closer to Jack and pulled Koshka in front of her.

Jack noticed her reaction and nearly smiled. This kid was smart. He resettled Sem' on his hip and peered at Tommy through his bangs. "Uh... Sem'. Sayyy hello" Jack commanded in a sickly sweet tone.

Sem' whined under her breath and turned fully into Jacks body, her arm coiling about his neck and her face pressing into his throat. She shook her head no slightly.

Jack chuckled lightly and shrugged. "She don't like ya... uh... toommm" he drawled glairing at the man.

Tom took a deep breath as he watched the little girl peek at him from around Jacks throat. She had green eyes. His hand twitched. "Who is she?" Tommy demanded in a light voice not wanting to scare the kid.

Jack worked his mouth, his hand tightening around Sem's waist just slightly. The look Tommy was giving her made Jack sick. "Molotov's daughter. I'm looking after her." Jack growled in a low voice full of warning.

Tommy arched a brow, his hand twitching once more as the girl moved slightly, drawing her knee up across Jacks ribs. Her little dress slid up her thighs. Tommy had to hold back a groan. Jack was bigger than Tommy, by both height and weight. He couldn't just take the kid from Jack. It was obvious that Jack was taking his job of watching the kid seriously. No. Tommy would have to wait and bide his time. The kid was bound to wander off or get left alone. Tommy would just have to be near till then.

Jack glared at Tommy for a long while before James entered the room at a slow pace. "Boss wants us at a meeting with Gambol. Said to bring the kid. Clean her up shit like that." James murmured, taking in the scene of Jack and Tommy with narrowed eyes.

"Wasn't planning on uh... leavinG herrr" Jack drawled turning on his heel to face James. "The real uh... QUEstion is... whyy does Boss... uh... wanT her to come?" He questioned in a low, gravelly tone.

James scratched at the back of his head. "Boss said something about your image. How the stories would get around about the scared guy and kid. You know Boss and his theatrics." James mumbled pulling his car keys from his pocket.

Jack heaved a sigh. Yeah. He knew his boss loved to put on a show. Only bad thing about the man really.

As Jack left the room Sem' sat up and looked back over Jacks shoulder. The man was staring at her. She quickly looked away, and tightened her grip around Jacks neck. "He's scary, Jack." She murmured lightly.

Jack arched a brow. She had spent last night and most of the day face to face with his scars and TOMMY was scary? He had to admit. He was slightly pit off. "And whyyy is thaT?" He demanded as he Followed James to his car.

Sem' puffed out her cheeks. "He just is." She mumbled looking around the empty parking lot that they were in.

"The wife is gonna just love this.". James called as they all got into the car.

Jack settled Sem' in his lap and propped his hand against the window. "Whhyy?" He questioned sounding entirely bored.

James started to his home. "Well all she has is the two boys. She been wanting a little girl."

$&/*^&$# &/(^^(^&$&$*/^(/&$*/(

James lived on the nicer side of the Narrows in a small police kept subdivision. Crime rates were lower here, but it was still the Narrows.

"Lilly is probably making lunch, come on." James called getting out of his car with a wide smile on his face. He nearly jogged into his home.

Jack followed at a much more sedated pace. Sem' clutched in his right arm. She was looking at anything and everything, her eyes wide with wonder. Suddenly, her little hand pointed at something. "What is that, Jack?" She questioned excitedly.

Jack glanced to see that she was pointing at. It was a bike. Probably one of James's boys. "It's a uh... BiKe." He murmured lowly as he slowly stepped into James's home.

He had all of three seconds to look around before he was quite literally attacked. A tall thin woman with shining red hair threw herself at Jack, screaming something in a high pitched voice.

Sem' cried out and wrapped her arms around Jacks neck. Sem' began to tremble and turned her face into Jacks hair.

Jack scowled and tightened his grip on Sem'. She was scared. It's not like he cared. It just that he was supposed to take care of her till Ardin decided on what to do with her. Getting her scared didn't really seem to fall under the category.

James was there then gripping his wife's arm gently. "You're scarin' her Sweetheart." James murmured as he pulled her away from Jack slightly.

"Oh nonsense! Let me see her!" The woman. Lilly. Called in a quieter tone. She calmed her quickened movements. Jack glared at her for a moment. She was a pretty woman, soft features, and freckled cheeks. Her eyes were a dull green. Or maybe they were a normal green and he had grown used to the green of Sem's eyes.

After glairing at her for a moment or two, Jack gently tugged Sem' from around his throat. She mewled softly, but released him easily. Jack turned his body slightly, and showed Lilly Sem's face.

She cringed away from Sem'. Her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open in a gasp. She slowly brought her hand up to cover her own mouth. "My God. What happened?" She nearly whispered, turning to face her husband.

Sem sniffled lightly, and rubbed at her eye with a closed fist. Koshka clutched to her chest by the other. She frowned lightly as the woman stared at her.

Sem' didn't know who this woman was, but she was looking at her like Mommy used to. Wide eyes and a frown on her face.

"Well... this was Molotov's kid..." James trailed off running his hands through his hair.

Lilly's eyes snapped wide, and she instantly cooed to the girl in pity. "Poor thing. Why don't we get some food and wash that kitty of yours?" She questioned lightly, her eyes never staying on Sem's face for long.

Sem' glanced down at Koshka, then turned to look at Jack. Her cheeks were puffed out slightly. She studied Jacks face, and then looked at him like she wanted him to say something.

Jack had no idea as to what she wanted, but even as he looked at her, he felt a small amount of pity. Lilly had looked disgusted with Sem'. She was just a child.

When Jack didn't open his mouth, Sem' sighed heavily through his nose, and gently held Koshka out to the woman. "Don't hurt him" she mumbled lightly, not meeting the woman's eyes.

Gently, Lilly took the cat from Sem'. Sem' didn't like the woman. She didn't like the way she looked at her scars. That's why she like Jack. Jack gad scars. Jack didn't look at her like he didn't want to see her. He just looked bored. A lot. But that was okay. She like Jack because he wasn't mean to her.

He hurt her, but he didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault that the bath was to warm. He let her sleep in the same room as him. He didn't lock her in the dark room. She like him.

"You uh... hungry?" Jacks voice pulled her from her mind. She turned slightly, to look him in the face. Her eyes roved over his cheeks, the scars that were there. The way they deformed his lips. She liked them they were like hers. Slowly, she let her eyes travel to his face. She met his brown eyes evenly. "Can... can I eat?" She questioned lightly, heat rising to her cheeks as she held Jacks unwavering gaze.

Jack worked his mouth as he studied Sem'. "Yeaaahhh..." he drawled moving farther into the room and into a kitchen. James was hot on his heels.

"The Boys should be getting home from school soon. Lilly just got done makin lunch." The large man called as he sauntered over to the stove and peeked into a simmering pot.

The room smelled amazing and even Jack had to admit that he wanted to taste whatever it was cooking. Sem' shifted in his grip, her head tipped back and her nose in the air. She inhaled deeply.

"Smells good, huh Jack?" She questioned lightly gripping his shirtfront and leaning closer to the stove.

Jack didn't answer, instead, he moved quickly to settle Sem' at the one table in the room and looked to James for directions as to where the bowls were.

James silently, let Jack serve not only himself but Sem' as well. The kid watched Jack like a hawk, his eyes never leaving his frame. It looked almost like she was scared that he would disappear.

James studied the little girl. She looked like a starved little runt. Even so. She would be cute if it weren't for the scars. The scars were horrid to look at. He kinda felt bad for the kid. She was going to go through her entire life with everyone around her calling her names and pointing out her flaws. Poor kid.

When Jack returned to the table, he set a red plastic bowl with a small spoon in it in front of Sem' it was filled with a thick dark brown soup. He watched as Sem' propped herself up on her knees to reach the table and began to eat. She still favored her left leg, and he made a mental note to check it later.

He started on his own soup slowly, and was careful to keep the warm liquid from his cheeks. He could hardly drink anything let alone eat soup. At least he wasn't chewing. It hurt more.

After a few long seconds of silence before James cleared his throat. "Lilly will go get her a dress after the boys get home. Then we have to go meet with Gambol. He wants to speak to the boss about something." James murmured so only Jack could hear him.

Jack bobbed his head. He wasn't quite sure as to why Sem' had to come, she would just get in the way. Wouldn't she? Jack glanced to Sem'. She had the spoon stuck in her mouth, elbow cocked at an odd angel. Yeah. She would. So then why?

Just then some soup dribble out of his right wound making him wince.

Sem' head snapped up and as she took in the sight of Jacks hand pressed against his cheek. His body hunched over his bowl. She frowned lightly. "Dint worry Jack. It won't hurt so bad soon." She murmured lightly reaching forward and patting Jacks shoulder lightly.

Jack went still and stiff as a rod. Had she really just... he turned to face her then. Hand still pressed to his pained cheek, his brown eyes wide. She was wearing a smile that didn't belong on a four year olds face. A smile that was to knowing for the subject she spoke of.

The room of filled with utter silence for a long moment before the front door crashed open and two boys came thundering in, calling "I'm homes" and "where's lunch?"

Sem' whirled about as the two boys came into the kitchen and froze at the sight of the two people in their home. Sem' studied them. One was older. He was much taller. His hair was red and hung over his forehead. The other was near her own age. His red hair was cut close to his scalp. Both of their eyes were green.

They were staring at her. Sem' felt her cheeks flush, and she quickly looked away. Her hair falling over her shoulder and shielding her from their gazes.

James grinned at his boys. "Sam, Cody. This is Jack and Sem' they work with your old man." He stated on a chuckle as he moved forward to pull both of his children into his chest. They began to rough house slightly.

Sem' watched with wide eyes through her hair. The other man. He was not hurting the two boys. He was... playing with them... Mommy used to do that with her. But... Daddy was always mean. He always hurt her. Why didn't this one hurt the kids? Sem' frowned and pushed the bowl from in front of her.

She was confused. The two boys were laughing. Were calling there Daddy "old man". Why didn't he hit them? Sem' stomach knotted and her brow furrowed with confusion. She didn't understand. Daddy's were mean. Hers was. She had just... just guessed that all of them were.

She turned her eyes away from the three laughing people, and knotted her fingers into her dress front. She didn't like being confused. She wanted Koshka, but that lady had taken him from her. Koshka would know what was going on. Sem' was sure of it.

Jack watched as Sem' grew more agitated by the second. And for once he knew entirely why. This had to have been the first time she had ever seen a happy family. It had to be a large reality check for her. Her head was bowed forward, and her fingers were working the front of her dress. Her small shoulder were taunt, and she sat over her folded legs stiffly. The same feeling from this morning surged through his chest just then.

He sighed through his nose and worked his mouth. Slowly, he reached out to Sem' and caught her upper arm lightly, drawing her attention.

Her head snapped up, and she met his eyes with a wide bewildered look. Confusion swam in their amazingly green depths.

With a gentle tug, Jack hauled Sem into his lap. She sat rigidly against him her right side pressed into his chest. Her small finger seemed to refuse to release the front of her dress.

Jack sighed. Sem' was acting too old for her age. Weren't four year olds supposed to cry? weren't they supposed to demand attention? Weren't they... supposed to do SOMETHING other than sit nearly silently with a much too old look on their faces?

"I'm confuoosed, Jack." Sem' mumbled leaning into him and pushing her face into his chest. She frowned heavily.

Jack worked his mouth. Trying to hide his grin. "The word is uh... Confused, Sem'." He corrected lightly, his hand running across her shoulders lightly.

"Con- Confused." She mumbled lightly. Slowly, the frown left her face, and a laugh bubbled in her throat. She smiled up at Jack. "Mommy always laughed when I said that word." She laughed.

Jack smirked down at her. She was smiling at him again. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't like it. It was just a small amount though, he reassured himself.

"What's your name?" A voice to their left made both Sem' and Jack jump slightly. Cody, James's youngest. Soot there staring at Sem' with wide curious eyes.

Sem' shifted uncomfortably on Jacks lap. "I'm Sem'" She murmured, her hair falling over her shoulders. She didn't meet the boy's eyes.

" Well I'm Cody. Daddy said to play with you." The boy stated in a gruff, highly displeased voice.

Sem' sat up suddenly. "Really? You wanna play with me? Wanna play hide and seek? I'm really good at it!" She called scrambling from Jacks lap with all the exuberance of a four year old.

The boy looked completely put off, and as he took in the full sight of Sem' and her scars, he took a few steps away from her. "Fine. Ill count." The boy snapped turning and stalking away.

Jack watched as Sem' stood still for a moment, before suddenly dashing forward, slipping her tiny body into the insanely small space between the fridge, and the wall. And then, everything went silent. Jack could faintly hear the boy counting in the other room.

Sem' stifled a giggle this was the first time she was playing with someone her age! She covered her mouth with her right hand and laughed lightly.

She waited and waited. Cody had stopped counting a long time ago. Still she waited. Cody just wasn't very good at hide and go seek. Sem' was VERY good at hiding. She just had to be patient.

Jack drummed his fingers in the table top. His eyes never leaving Sem's hiding place. That little shit of James's had stopped counting little over half an hour ago. James had left with his wife to go find Sem' a dress a little before that.

Sem' puffed out her cheeks and slowly pulled herself from her hiding place. She dared not look at Jack, and instead limped her way through the unfamiliar house. It was not long until she came upon Cody and the other boy. They were in a room with lots of toys. There were two beds pushed on either side of the wall. In between them Cody sat with the bigger boy. They were watching TV.

Sem' slowly ventured forward. She wasn't quite sure as to what she was to say. She WAS really good at hide and seek. Did she say sorry, and that she would count this time... even if she could only count to three...

Both boys turned to look at her when her bare foot scuffed across the carpeted floor. She smiled at Cody. "I found you." She called lightly, in an apologetic tone.

Cody grimaced. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. His tone was harsh.

Sem's brow furrowed in confusion. She twisted her fingers together in front of her. "W-well... when you couldn't find me... I came and found you." She called, ending with a smile.

Cody scoffed, and looked to his older brother to see if he was seeing the same thing that he was. His brother just stared at the girl with mild disgust. Cody looked back to the girl. She was weird. Those scars were disgusting. His nose crinkled slightly. "Ever think I didn't WANT to find you?" He demanded glaring at the girl.

Sem' frowned once more. "But... why not?" She questioned lightly. This boy was looking at her like that Daddy did. His nose crinkled, teeth slightly bared. His eyes little slits.

This time the older boy laughed lightly. "Cause you're a freak. Those scars are nasty!" He snapped.

Sem' didn't understand. Why did her scars matter? She just wanted to play... it wasn't her fault that Daddy had put them there... well it WAS. But she was only bad a few times.

"Would you just get out of here you weirdo!?" Cody hissed keeping his voice down. He didn't want that guy with the split cheeks to hear him.

Sem's frown deepened, but she said nothing as she turned and limped from the room. She didn't understand, and she didn't like it. She clenched her little hand at her sides and grit her teeth.

She limped her way back to the kitchen and looked to Jack. Her breath coming in little pants. He was staring at her. But not the way everyone else did. Again he just looked bored. "What is a freak?" She questioned in a hard tone.

Jack drew back slightly at the look of Sem'. Her chest was heaving, and her hands were clenched at her sides. Her shoulders were hunched forward, nearly touching her ears. She... she looked like him.

"Aaaaa... FreaK." He drew out his words. "People call me a uh... freaK... Whyyyy?" He demanded leaning forward.

Sem' ducked her head. She wasn't going to tell on Cody. That would be her being a bad girl. She huffed a breath through clenched teeth. "Why am I a freak?" She demanded once more.

Jack worked his mouth and stood in one fluid rush. With one long stride he was towering over Sem'. And then. It was like whatever was going on with her, broke.

She tilted her head back, looked up at Jack for a moment, and then burst into sobbing tears. She didn't know why Cody and the other boy was mean to her. She was nice, wasn't she? She didn't understand!

Jack just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Sem' was not just crying. She was SOBBING. and then Jack found himself angry. Pist! What the hell was she crying for? He wasn't quite sure if he was mad at Sem' herself, or at whatever had made her cry.

He crouched low in front of Sem' and still. He towered over her. She was rubbing at her eyes with both fists. His shoulders were taunt, and he couldn't decide on whether he wanted to strangle the kid till she turned blue, or clutch her to his chest.

It was then that he remembered that boss wanted her alive. Killing her was out. With a low displeased noise from his chest, Jack pulled a Sem' to his chest.

"Quit uh... CRYING." He put emphasis in his words. He wasn't cut out for this. He didn't know how to react to a crying kid.

As Sem' coiled her arms about his neck, the same feeling churned through his gut. He still had no idea what it was. It was like this... this UNWANTED feeling.

This feeling made him thing of kicking a wounded dog. Or stealing food from starving people. He felt... BAD. It was a completely new sensation to him and he didn't like it.

He stood in a rush and looked about. He just wanted her to stop crying. He was POSITIVE that if she did... the feeling would go away. His eyes fell on Sem's little hiding place, and he wanted to groan with frustration. He was about to do something idiotic...

"Sem'...ill uh... play with you..." Jack called on a low growl, as he looked down at the crown of her head.

Instantly, her bawling wails settled to small hiccups and sniffles. Slowly, she lifted her head and peered up at Jack with reddened eyes.

Jack looked over her face. As soon as her cries quieted, the feeling had gone just as quick as it came. Her gaunt cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were red, and slightly puffy. She had a fist up, rubbing at her right eye. "R-really?" She sniffled lightly.

Jack worked his mouth and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Yeaaahhh..." He drawled slowly tipping his head forward.

Sem' studied Jacks face for a moment before breaking into a massive grin. "Okay! Can I hide?" She questioned with all the exuberance of a child. Both hands moving to clutch at his black shirt.

Jack smirked. So he was playing hide and seek... no one would know, and HE was the reason Sem' wore such a cute smile. "YeP. Ill uh... cooouuunnnttt" Jack drawled bending and setting Sem' on her feet.

The little girl swayed slightly, and tightened her grip on Jacks shirt. She blinked up at him widely for a moment. "I like Jack." She mumbled, releasing his shirt and quickly toddling away. "Start counting okay Jack?" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the living room.

Jack stood hunched over for a moment, before straightening slowly. He blinked and looked toward the living room where Sem' had disappeared. A smirk found its way onto his face. He was just SLIGHTLY glad that he didn't kill her.

Clearing his throat loudly, Jack began to count. He counted to thirty, before calling out to Sem that he was coming. Slowly, he crept into the living room. His feet light on the carpet.

Sem' covered her hand over her mouth to hold back laughter as she watched Jacks shoes creep across the floor. She was hiding under the couch, Jack would never find her!

"Seeemmm'" Jack drawled, a grin tugging at his cheeks. He whirled around one of the recliners in the room, only to come up empty.

His lips pursed, as he looked about the room once more. She was in none of the low cabinets. He would have heard them open and close. She wasn't hiding behind any of the furniture. He glared around the room once more before his eyes settled on the couch.

It was an ugly floral print, and had ruffles along the bottom. Part of the ruffles were pushed farther underneath the couch than the rest.

Jack smirked. "Where are youuuu?" He called loudly, striding toward to couch and ploping down on it.

Sem' nearly shrieked with laughter, as the couch above her applied little pressure on her small frame. Jack was sitting above her!

Jack sighed loudly. "Looks like I uh... can't fiiinndddee herrr" He drawled, slowly leaning forward, moving his hand towards the bottom of the couch.

Sem' had to force her other hand up to cover her mouth. That was... before a large hand grabbed her leg, and hauled her from under the couch. Laughter burst from her throat, as Jack piled her in his lap.

Jack grinned widely, as Sem' laughed loudly, struggling in his grasp. His hand drifted to her sides, where he began to tickling her, drawing her into hysterical giggles. Her small hands tugging at his much larger ones.

It went completely unnoticed by both Jack and Sem' when James and Lilly walked in.

James froze solid at the adorable laughter filling the air. Jack sat on his couch, Sem' on her back in his lap. They were facing the couch, and James could plainly see the smile on Jacks face. It was not a wide grin. Not a smug smirk. But a smile. It made him look young. His age. He was... tickling Sem'

Lilly bounced into the room before James could stop her. "Would you look at that? So the boy CAN smile!" She called bustling into the kitchen with her arms weighted down with bags.

Both Sem' and Jack froze solid, and both eyes flashed to James who still stood in the doorway. One wide with curiosity, the other a cold hard glare.

James quickly looked away, and ducking his head he trailed after his wife. "We'll get her changed, the go." He murmured in a low voice.

Jack remained still for a moment, before scooping Sem' up and settling her on his hip, as he stood. Sem' was still giggling lightly, and heat was making her cheeks a rosy hue. Jack fought to keep a smirk from his lips as he carried Sem' into the kitchen.

Lilly was upon them then, nearly ripping Sem' from Jacks grip and whisking her from the room along with a new set of clothing. Jack made to follow. "She gonna be naked boy. Might just wanna sit tight with me." James called clamping a hand on jacks shoulder.

Jack scoffed. He had given her a bath just earlier. But as James words settled in his mind, Jack slowly stepped back. He didn't want to make it a habit of seeing the kid naked. It was to weird and it made him feel slightly like Tommy.

Sem' kept glancing towards the door as the woman helped her into a new dress. She didn't want to be alone with this lady for too long. Even now she was looking at Sem' with pity filled eyes. She didn't like it.

Jack drummed his fingers on his thigh. He was leaning against the counter left of the stove. His eyes and ears searching for anything out of the ordinary.

James was sitting at his kitchen table yelling at his boys, about homework. Both of them were shuffling about their Father heads bowed slightly.

Movement to their left caught all men's attention. Sem' shuffled forward, as Lilly gently pushed her shoulders.

Jack sat forward. She wore a red dress that puffed about her hips and stopped just above the Lust scars on her thighs. A deep red shawl sat over her shoulders, the hood pulled up. It hid her face in shadow. Spilling from either side of the large hood, were her inky black curls.

A clean bright red and white Koshka was clutched in her right hand. Jack had thought that Koshka had been orange. The grubby little thing had been THAT dirty. It was still stained badly, but the look completed Sem's outfit. She still wore no shoes.

"Ain't she just cuter than a June bug?" Lilly demanded as soon as Sem' was in the room fully.

Sem began to work the front of her dress as she peered around the room. Everyone was LOOKING at her! She let her gaze settle on Jack. He didn't look quite as bored, just mildly un interested. She limped forward and stopped at Jacks knee. Slowly she offered up Koshka. "Koshka got a bath!" She whispered lightly, looking up at Jack.

Jack slowly took the offered animal, and crouched next to Sem'. "YeP. You uh... Readdyyy to... go?" Jack questioned lightly.

Sem' nodded and as Jack opened his arms she crawled into them, taking Koshka back and cooing at him lightly. Jack looked to James who was already leaving the house. Quickly, he trailed after, holding a new and improved Sem' to his chest.

&$&/&$^ &$/*:*?"^ #:*^#^#, $:?/$

Gambol sat quietly behind his desk. Large dark skinned hands covering his mouth. He toyed with his ring slightly, as he waited.

Ardin was not a man known for his punctuality. Always showing up late to ANY type of meeting. Gambol had expected this and was content to wait. What he had to ask was already going to put Ardin in a bad temper. Gambol could afford a few good points.

The door to his office opened then, and in waddled Ardin closely followed by a massive red headed man. There came a slight pause and another impressively tall rail thin man walked in. His long hair was blond, and some of it stuck to the wounds on either side of his face.

This was the man Gambol wanted. Just for a simple Job. Servalnce really. He had heard good thing about the kid. He would follow any direction, and was a dependable man.

A soft laugh drew Gambols attention downward, and he was honestly shocked at what he saw. A child was clutched to the man's chest. She wore a hood and dress of deep red and stark white. He could just see black curls bobbing out from underneath the red hood that his the child's face. A large cat was clutched to her chest and she was currently laughing at the animal.

"Gambol. This had better be good." Ardin wheezed as he plopped down in the one chair before Gambols desk.

Without removing his eyes from the child, he nodded. "It is. First. Who's the kid?" Gambol demended with a wave of his hand.

Jacks head snapped up at the mention of Sem, and he met the cold hard stair of mob Boss Gambol. There was no first name that went along with it. Jack held and met his glare.

Ardin scoffed but a massive grin found its way onto his chubby lips. "Little red riding hood. Who's it look like?" The man demanded just before bursting into laughter.

Gambols black eyes shifted to Ardin then. He wanted to glare but he wanted the kid more. "She fits the part." Was all he said.

Gambol knew Ardin to be a very theatrical man. Often dressing his men up in idiotic costumes just for shits and giggles. It was one of the things Gambol couldn't stand about the man.

Ardin leaned forward then. "Enough of the small talk. What do you want Gambol?" He demanded in a hard tone.

Gambol moved his hands from his mouth then and leaned back in his chair. "I need surveillance on a man. He's suspected of being a rat. I need Him to do it." He motioned to Jack. "He's quick clean and capable." Gambol finished.

It was quiet for a moment, before Ardin cleared his throat. "And what would I get out of this?" The fat man demanded.

"Thirty grand." Gambol stated waving his hand as if the amount meant nothing to him.

It was silent again, before the quiet was broke but a soft gasp. All eyes flew to Sem' who was leaning forward in Jack grip. She studied the man sitting behind the desk for a moment. Then whirled to face Jack. "That's one of Daddy's friends!" She whispered to him lightly.

Gambol sat forward then his eyes going wide. "That's Moltovs kid." He stated.

Ardin cleared his throat. "He was found did yesterday. I'm keepin her till I can find his supplier and make a deal." He clarified. "Thirty grand it is. Jack take the kid with ya. Don't do something stupid." He growled, as he stood and waddled from the room.

Jack worked his mouth in silent anger. He was not just some... pet to be used. Sem' shifted in his arms, and suddenly, he was face to face with the disgusting cat , Koshka.

"Don't be upet, Jack." Sem' called in the voice she used for Koshka. She bobbed his head about, trying to hold back laughter.

Jack had to purse his lips to keep from smiling. "Its uh... UpSET... Koshka." He murmured in a low tone, his gaze slowly traveling back to Gambol.

The two men eyed each other for a moment, before Gambol suddenly scooped a pair of car keys off his desk. "Kill him if you have to. I KNOW he's taking my money." He growled, tossing the key to Jack.

Jack snatched it out of the air a scowl on his lips. "WhaT am I uh... geTTing paid?" He demanded resettling a quiet Sem' on his hip, and holding her there with one arm. The other slowly fell to his side.

Gambol scoffed. "A grand even. His apartment is..." He prattled off an address on the other side of town with a wave of his hand he held up a picture.

Jack worked his mouth for a moment, before snatching the picture. Without a word, he turned on his heel and left the room.

"We're findin' somebody Jack? Are we playing hide and go seek again?" Sem' questioned him lightly, as he left the low two story building that had a front of a butcher shop, that was Gambols office.

Freezing air slammed into Jacks body. He angled his side to block most of the wind from Sem'. Their breath mingled forming a white fog the howling wind quickly sweeping it away. Sem' whined softly and curled closer to Jack. Jack worked his mouth as he thought about how to answer her question.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yeahhhh." He drawled pressing the button on the middle of the small key ring in his hand.

A sleek black car across the street honked once, drawing his attention. Resettling Sem' on his hip, Jack was at the car in four long strides. He moved around it, and opened the passenger door. Settling Sem' on the seat roughly, he leaned over her, placing his hand on the seat near her thigh. He quickly buckled her in, and leaning back he peered at a blinking Sem'.

She met his stare for a moment before looking away as a heavy blush settled on her pail cheeks.

Jack smirked, as he stood and slammed the car door closed. He strolled about the front of the car, looking up at the darkening sky. A freezing wind slammed into his body as he rounded the cover of the car. It was going to start snowing soon.

He got inside the car quickly, and once it was started he blared the heat. The car had light tan leather seats, and black carpeting. It ran with a low purr. Sem' shifted in her seat slightly as Jack glanced to the picture and started towards their destination.

Sem' placed a clean Koshka in her lap and cuddled him. "So nice and clean Koshka!" She whispered to him pulling back and kissing him lightly on the nose.

Jack glanced down at Sem' as she continued talking to her slightly better cat. She was speaking to him as if he were speaking back. She would say something. Pause for a retort and continue on.

Again Jack was faced with the reality if Sem' having no one but that toy to speak to. Vaguely in the back of his head a tiny voice wondered as to why? From what Jack had been able to see, Sem' was smart fir her age. Maybe overly so.

There were times when she would loose that childish innocence of her. Her young voice would loose its soft lit and grow hard. Cold even. A knowing sharp look would come into her eyes and a face that did not belong on a four year olds would appear as if it had always been there. Hiding underneath a childlike facade.

Jack drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, and tried to keep his eyes on the road before him. He failed miserably. His eyes did not want to leave Sem' as if they were scared that they were going to miss some massive detail that would finally unravel the mystery that the little girl was.

She fascinated Jack. She did not seem to fear ANYTHING. Not James. Not her obviously abusive Father... not Jack. Not Jacks scars... nothing. It was an amazing thing to him.

Everyone in Gotham had a fear. This city was filled withdisgusting, fearful people that made Jack all the more solid to go on with his plans. He HATED this city and all of its people. But Sem'... she was DIFFERENT. So much so that only though he had been with her for two days... he LIKED her. Shit. He played GAMES with her!

She smiled at him. A wide massive grin that he had only seen her give to Koshka and himself. She had told him that she LIKED him. Him! Had looked him straight in the eye and told him. No one held his gaze like she did. Even his Boss had to look away.

There suddenly came a gasp from beside him, as he came to a stop at a red light. He turned to look at Sem' once more. Her tiny body was straining against the seat belt as she craned her neck to peer outside. Her mouth hung open with wonder and her massive eyes were wide. "Jack! What's that, Jack!" She called lifting one hand and pointing out the windshield.

Slowly, Jack turned to look at what ever it was that she was pointing to. Large fat snowflakes fell from the sky and danced about erratically in the wind that was buffeting against the car. He slowly turned his attention back to Sem'. He worked his mouth slightly. She didn't even know what fucking snow was! If her Father were not already dead... Jack would have KILLED him.

"It's uh... Snow, babydoll." He murmured in a low voice, turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green.

Sem' made a noise in aw. A long drawn out gasp. "Snow... Mommy told me that snow is REALLY cold! Are there Pengins Jack? Pengins live in the snow right?" She questioned struggling to see better.

Jack pursed his lips for a moment. Trying his danmdest to hold back the laugh that was building in his throat. Soon after however, he failed and laughter poured from his mouth. "Its... PENGUINS Sem'. Penguins." He managed to state through his laughter.

Sem' pursed her lips before turning to grin at him. "Okay. Are the PENGUINS out ther Jack? I saw them in a book momy gave to me once. They Waddle! Did you know that Jack?" She questiined still grinning at him.

Jack managed to calm his laughter to quiet giggles as he nodded his head and took a left. "I DIIIDDD." He drawled. Slowly he reached down and pressed the red button to Sem's seat belt. It quickly snapped back into place, and Sem' was on her knees, face nearly plastered to the window.

"Thank you Jack!" She called, turning to grin at him then back to the window.

The rest of the long drive was made in silence. Jack found the upside apartment complex easily, and he was lucky enough to find a parking space not too far from the ground level apartment.

Jack shut the car off and they sat in silence for a moment. He sucked in a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes as his man stepped out onto his back porch. Jack glanced to the picture, and back to tue man. It was him. Short, dull brown hair. A scruffy face.

Sem' shuffled about and placed both hands on the dash board. She peered out at the falling snow. There was no wind here so it fell slowly in thick flakes. She wanted to go play in it. She was sure that her new coat would keep her warm. Even if it didn't cover her arms like a normal one did. She turned to look at Jack. He looked upset. His eyes were little slits. His tongue lapping at his lips.

He looked mad. She wasn't sure if she had been the one to make him so. He had laughed earlier. Sem' liked his laugh. It came from deep in his belly, and rumbled from his chest.

She studied him. The black shirt he wore was long sleeved, and he wore light colored jeans. His fingers drummed against his leg as he glared out the window. Sem' watched his hand. He had long fingers and they looked rough. Suddenly, she found herself wanting to hold his hand like she always used to hold Mommy's.

Her eyes flashed to his face, as she slowly edged closer to him. They slowly traveled back to his hand. She reached out carefully, always ready to pull her hand back if he were to get mad at HER.

Jack went stiff as an absolutely tiny hand clutched at his hand. His eyes flashed to Sem' who was staring at his hand as if she had just caught a prize. Her small hands coiled about his pointer finger.

Sem' grinned and quickly looked up at a wide eyed Jack. She lifted his much bigger hand and splayed her hand against his palm. Her tiny hand hardly covered the width of his palm. "Your hand is really big." She murmured studying the lines of his roughened skin.

Jack sat forward slightly, and peered at the tiny hand pressed within his own. Her tiny fingers hardly reached the bases of his own. It was that moment that Jack realized how truly breakable Sem' was. He would kill her with a flick of his wrist.

He allowed his fingers to curl over hers gently. "And YOURS is uh... smalll." He murmured lowly as he reached out with his other hand and tugged Sem' into his lap. She came willingly, and settled herself in his lap as if she was meant to be there.

Sem' smiled at Jack and leaned back against the steering wheel. Wanna make a promise Jack" she questioned lowering her voice and glancing about like someone was watching them.

Jack smirked. "Suuurrreee Babydoll." He called pulling her hood over her head playfully.

She squealed with laughter, and grabbed at his hand. Her hood remained in place when Jack pulled away. She blinked at him from under her hood and suddenly blushed wildly. "Well... uh... since Jack is... nice to me... and... plays with me... I wanna... uh... make a promise that... we will be friends... kay?" She questioned in an impossibly small voice filled with embarrassment. Her tiny hand held aloft, pinky out.

Jack went still as he stared at her tiny hand. She wanted to be his FRIEND. What. The. Fuck. He didn't know what to do... on one hand, he was positive that if he refused her promise, Sem' would change the way she acted towards him. On the other, if he made it... and he was given orders to kill Sem'... he... He wasn't sure about that outcome at the moment.

Jack was a VERY honest man. He would often tell nothing but the truth, just mix it up a little. He was NOT going to lie to himself and say that Sem' meant NOTHING to him. She DEPENDED on him. He fed her. Had given her a bath. Bandaged her wound... shit he had even PLAYED with her. All simply because... he LIKED her. She had eyes for HIM. Not his Boss. Not James. HIM. It was a completely new thing to him to have someone be so focused on him and him alone.

Sem' frowned slightly and began to lower her hand. "Sorry..." she mumbled ducking her head, hiding her face under her hood.

And before Jack realized what he was doing, he had her tiny Pinky wrapped about his. "All right, Sem'. I promise." He stated, his voice taking on a gravely edge.

Her head snapped up, and with her free hand, she shoved her hood from her face. A grin stretching her cheeks. "I like Jack!" She called releasing his finger and wrapping her arms about his throat, and pushing her face into his neck.

Jack slowly let his hand settle on her back, and he rubbed it lightly. He was fucked.

$*/^#)/)^($&!^#*$(^(/* ^ $(/^(#&-^*'

Jack got home late that night, a dead asleep Sem' on his right arm, and a slightly less grubby Koshka in the other hand. He was dead tired. The fuck that Gambol had his watch had been a runner.

Jack had told Sem' to stay in the car and not to leave when his rat had begun speaking to another, well known Italian Mob runner. Long story short, Jack had shot the Italian and had to chase the snitch fir little over a mile in freezing cold weather. To say he had been irritated... would be a MASSIVE understatement.

And. To make it all the better. There was a snow storm blowing in. There was already an inch of the freezing shit in the ground.

Sem' mumbled in her sleep, and clenched her arms about his throat. Jack sighed through his nose, and quickly moved into his room, and deposited Sem' into her blankets. She hardly moved.

Jack had some serious thinking to do.


	3. Day three

Okay… So… This one is a LITTLE shorter… And… As soon as you read it, you'll know why. Now I'm warning you now. It does get a little… **bad**. But nothing to descriptive. Don't go off and report me. This is a VERY realistically written story, and is NOT meant for the faint of heart… Sorry…

DAY THREE

Jack sat at his desk. The shade less lamp on the left corner the only thing giving of any light. His head was cradled in his hands, elbows resting on the desk.

This had been the position he had sat down in. That was little over four hours ago. His thought had been racing.

What was he going to do with Sem'? She was... she was becoming ATTACHED to him. A small voice in the back of his head said that he was doing the same exact to her.

This thought sent off warning bells in his mind. Sem' was to young to realize the danger that she was in with being so near Jack. Often, the boy had snapped on many that he called friends. Killing was a part of his life. A part of HIM. He didn't... make friends. He murdered, and took orders, got paid. That was his entire life.

But now... Sem' was here. And he would not deny that there was some type of pull there. Sem' FACINATED him. Like some rare dog breed, or a new knife. He could feel the possessiveness beginning to slowly fill his chest.

Sem' looked at him as if he were a God. He was sure... that with time... she would grow to worship the very ground he walked on. It had not gone un noticed by him, how her massive green orbs followed his every movement.

His mind suddenly snapped into clarity. He COULDN'T allow her or himself to grow attached to one another.

Jack... he HAD to make Sem' SEE. He wasn't a person that could care for her. Even though deep in the recesses of his mind, he already did. He HAD to make Sem' SCARED. And he would. Doing the only thing he was truly good at.

/ ** /*/ */*/#(##/ (#(#^&!^(

Sem' woke to rough hands ripping her from her blankets and completely off the ground.

Horror and fear made her cry out. "Daddy no..." she called on an instant sob. She was confused as to where she was.

Her tiny body was slung through the air, and into the bathroom. She landed with a cry on the ground, her nose crushing onto the tiled floor and causing blood to well to the surface.

Jack steeled himself against her cries, and started toward her once more. He couldn't allow her to grow close to him. He... he was CONFUSED. Nothing had ever affected him like this fucked up little girl.

He watched as she slowly raised herself to all fours. Her long hair was splayed across her back. Blood poured from her nose to pool on the floor. Her tiny shoulder wracked with sobs even though hardly any noise escaped her.

The feeling was back, and Jack fought it. His chest heaved as she slowly lifted her heat to look up at him. His entire body went stiff as her massive unnaturally green eyes landed on him. Filled with tears, fear, and slowly... they filled with betrayal.

Blood poured from her nose, and with a loud sob, she brought her right hand up to wipe it away. Her hair falling onto her cheeks and sticking there, becoming matted by her blood.

"I... I'm s-sorry." She whispered, meeting his eye with her own.

The feeling consumed Jacks chest, and made his stomach knot. His hands clenched at his sides.

Sem' sobbed and slowly shuffled away from Jack. Her eyes flashing about the room with counculated accuracy. She was looking for a place to hide. To hid from HIM.

"P-please... don't hurt... me..." she sobbed as her back pressed into the cold tub.

His mind rallied. He HAD to! He KNEW he did. But he didn't. Fucking. WANT. To! Watching Sem' cower from him, covered in her own blood and tears. Begging him not to hurt her. The feeling literally choking him... Jack snapped.

He lurched forward, and fell to his knees before her cowering form. She screamed, and tried to scramble away from him.

Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't want Sem' to fear him. He didn't like this Sem' that gave him tears instead of smiles. He wanted HIS Sem' back.

Jack slowly reached towards Sem', completely unsure of what he was to do. He had never wanted to fix one of his victims. He stabbed, and choked and... SLAUGHTERED. He. Didn't. Fix.

Slowly, he settled his hands on either side of her sunken in belly. She went still for half a second, before exploding in a fit of movement. Her tiny hand's clawing at his own before she exploded forward and around Jacks left.

Sem' ran forward, loud sobs ripping from her throat as she dashed farther into Jacks home. She didn't understand! She was confused! Jack was HURTING her! Had she been bad? She had thought that yesterday...

Sem' shook her head as she ducked into the kitchen and threw herself silent inside a tiny cupboard near the floor. She clutched the hem of her dress to her face, catching her blood and not leaving a trail. She had learned from Daddy.

Jack bolted after Sem' after a moment of his stomach twisting, and the feeling doubling in his chest. He sprinted into the main hall and froze dead in his tracks, as the little smatterings of blood ended.

His chest heaved, as he clenched his fists at his sides. This wasn't right. This WASN'T okay! He had promised her... they were friends!

"Sem'?" He called gently, his voice taking on a tone that he had never heard before.

His mind was in an argument. Snapping from one decision to another. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to beat the LIVING hell out of Sem' or say he was sorry.

His arm lashed out, and his fist imbedded itself in the wall. The dry wall crumbled around it. He grit his teeth and clamped his eyes closed. His head hurt. He suddenly found himself wanting NOTHING more that to go out and KILL someone.

Removing his fist from the wall, Jack turned and jerked his body around. He moved back into his room, and ripped his cell phone from the little dresser beside his bed. He dialed James's number.

"What?" James barked through the speaker.

"Come. Get. It. I don't want it any more." Jack snarled as he thundered out of his apartment. He hung up before anything else could be said.

&$$^#/^#$&^*9^&(^($*##^$&$/ #^

James slowly entered Jacks fully lit apartment. His scenes searching for the boy.

When Jack had called... He sounded... murderous... his voice high and stilted. His breath coming heavy pants.

James stalked forward a glock held tight in one hand. If he had to shoot Jack. He would.

There came a scuffle to his left. James whirled and with a practiced skill, he aimed at the little girl that stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

James instantly lowered the weapon and stared at Sem'. She was matted down with her own blood. It SOAKED the front of her dress. Her hair was matted to her gaunt cheeks.

"M-my... Ma-mark..." she whispered staring at James with wide eyes that were filled with tears.

Slowly, as if he didn't want to scare her away, James crouched before her. His eyes leaving her eyes to study her face. What he saw made his stomach lurch. He grimaced. The tender flesh of her scars were spit open. The 'W' was split open completely. The 'H' the same. The other letters looked cracked as they dried and scabbed.

James didn't even have to ask about what happened. Jack had done this. The massive bewildered eyes of the child before him said it all.

James sighed heavily. "Come on." He called gently, opening his arms. "Ill take ya to Tommy." He stated softly.

/*#&#& ^&$*/(( ^& *#*$$*^

Jack huffed heavily, as he slammed the door to the TV room open. James sat alone on the couch. His eyes glued to the screen.

Jack glared at him through his bangs, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. His bloodied hands clenching and un clenching at his sides. His white long sleeve was spattered with drops of drying blood. Some had gotten in his hair, tinging the lank locks a dirty brown.

"You don't scare me Boy. Sit down." James commanded in a gruff voice.

Jacks body lunged forward, and he toppled onto the ragged couch beside James. His fisted hands pushing into his thighs. His teeth clenched. He peered at the TV without really seeing it.

His thoughts were racing. He was unable to keep up with them. His brain was shrouded In a heavy gray fog. All he knew was that he wanted Sem'. Her name was a silent mantra that was the only thing his mind would allow him to know.

He had not meant what he had done. Sem' was HIS. That was all that he knew. "Where... uh... whareeee isss sheeeee." Jack demanded on a low growl, turning slightly to face James.

James glared at the TV for a long moment. "Why the fuck do YOU wanna know Kid?" James snarled, turning to meet the glare of Jack. "You didn't just give the kid a fuckin bloody nose, JaCK. You SPLIT the scars on her face OPEN. Look at you! Covered in fucking blood!" James bellowed motioning to Jacks body with a swing ov his arm.

Jacks leg began to bounce. He sucked in a deep breath at James's words. He KEW there had been to much blood. He had KNOW it and he hadn't even noticed! Jacks head bowed low. His chin almost touching his chest.

"Where. The. FUCK. Is. She." He demanded in a high silky tone.

James stared at Jack for a moment, before he let out a loud scoff. "Where the fuck do you think she is!? It was either YOU. Or Tommy. Made me fucking SICK leaving her with him! You have no fucking clue about how fucking SCARED she looked!" James screamed leaping from the couch to hover over Jack.

The boy had gone still. His eyes flew wide open as James's words settled on his grey fogged brain. "Tommy..." he muttered lightly. As if not understanding the words. Sem'... was with... Tommy...

/*&$&##^^^#$$*/*&# &#&$(/(#*($

Tommy stared at the bloodied little girl before him. His hand twitching as she shuffled away from him. Her massive green eyes flicking about the small store room that his Boss had him cleaning guns in. It was filled with boxes, and empty filing cabinets.

James had shown up little over ten minutes ago, looking PIST. He had set the kid down stating "Boss don't want me to watch her. So now you have to." He nearly snarled.

The kid, upon seeing him, had turned to James and began tugging at his shirt. "P-please don't... L-leave me here... Please?" She had begged on a sob.

Tommy had been able to hear how scared she was in that very moment, and it nearly gave him a hard on.

James had simply stared at her for a moment, before forcefully shoving her away. The girl had cried out in fear and tried valiantly to stay close to James, but. In the end. James had slammed the door in her face.

And now... here Tommy was... alone. In a quiet little room. With the most PERFECT little girl he had ever seen.

She shuffled away from him once more, and her back pressed into a wall on the far side of the room.

Slowly, Tommy rose from his chair, and stalked his way towards the kid. "Hey there Sweetheart... What's your name?" He called in a sickly sweet tone as he place his body between her and the door.

Sem's heart pounded in her chest. This was the scary man. She wanted to go home. She wanted her Daddy. Fat tears welled in her eyes as she pressed her back farther into the wall behind her. Her eyes flashed about the room.

She wanted Koshka. He would know what to do! She was sure of it! A sob ripped from her throat. "I... I want Koshka!" She wailed loudly, her small voice bouncing around the room as she brought her trembling hands up to her face. Instantly, she ripped them away when her scars smarted sharply.

Tommy nearly groaned. Even covered with blood the girl was simply amazing. "I'm sorry Baby... I don't know where Koshka is... why don't you come here, and ill clean you up?" He called lightly, crouching, and opening his arms for the girl.

Sem' shook her head. She didn't want this man to touch her. Her stomach twisted painfully and she clutched at it. "I don't feel good..." she whined clamping her eyes closed.

Tommy reacted instantly, and with a smooth movement, he leaned forward and clutched the girl to his chest. Just as he expected, she burst into a fit of violent movement. With a practiced ease, Tommy avoided her tiny blunt nails.

Her tiny body writhing against his own was enough to get him hard as a rod. He groaned softly as Sem' began to cry out. Calling for her Daddy. Her small voice breaking at the volume of her cries.

With finely skilled movements, Tommy had the girl pressed on her back to the table he had just been working at. He pinned her tiny legs between his and the end of the table, and clutched her tiny wrists above her head with one hand.

Sem' screamed in fear, the noise so loud that her throat felt raw afterword's. Tommy was slightly startled by how loud she was, but continued forward anyway. With his free hand, Tommy cleared her face of hair, re opening the scabs that had formed.

Her small body arched off the table in pain as he lips hung open in a silent scream. Her scars HURT. Nearly as bad as when Daddy would re do them. Tears streamed from her eyes, as the man untied the front of her dress and pulled it open roughly. It didn't rip.

A low groan slid from Tommy's throat at the sight of her bare chest. An elegantly carved scar lay arching across her chest, just above her dusky pink nipples. Her flesh was so pail...

Sem' thrashed about, her head shaking wildly between her pinned arms. "No! No, dint to-touch me!" She screamed, her chest heaving.

Tommy ignored her command, and nearly purring, he lowered his head to run his tongue over the scar that so beautifully read; Greed. Tracing the letters with his tongue.

Sem' froze solid at the feel of the warm moister gliding across her skin. Her back froze in its arched position, and her neck stayed craned back. Her breath shuttered out of her chest.

Tommy smirked as the girl went stiff. He loved it when they would. It made it so much easier to move them about. At this thought, Tommy released her wrists, and tugged the hum of her little skirt higher up her legs, before fumbling with his own belt.

He pulled back to peer at the child. Her massive green eyes were wide, her tangled black curls splayed about her body. Her back was beautifully arched, and her arms remained above her head.

And then... Tommy felt it. A chill ran up his spine as some cold, and sharp pressed against his left side. His hands froze as his belt finally came undone, the button and zipper already undone.

"WhaT the uh... FUCK is goinnnG on hereeeee?" A low raspy voice hissed into his left ear.

Tommy flinched. It was Jack. The girl didn't as much as move. Her tiny body shook slightly with shivers. That was it.

Sem' panted heavily as her belly knotted again and again. Her breath came in short little pants. Her entire body was stiff and locked up. She wanted to go home! She wanted Koshka. She wanted Mommy!

Jacks blood boiled at the sickening sight before him. Sem' tiny body sprawled on the table top, surrounded by pieces of broken down guns. Her back arched, and her entire frame shaking with shivers.

And then. There was Tommy. His thighs pinned Sem's to the table at the knee. His belt hung loose and his zipper was down completely. Jack didn't think he would be able to handle it if he saw the sick FUCK with a hard on. He would. Fucking. SNAP.

"I uh... saaaiiddd... What-ah... is goiinngg on heree... Tommm" Jack snarled lowly, as he pushed his blade harder against Tommys ribs.

Tommy winced, and shuffled away from the pain. "J-Jack" Tommy grunted.

There came a flood of movement then. The small room filled with cries of pain and loud, high laughter.

Slowly, Jack raised himself from the floor. Leaving a bloodied Tommy behind. He wasn't sure if the sick little Bastard was still alive... He could give a FUCK less.

His chest heaved as he turned slowly to face Sem'. There she lay. Half naked, and shaking. Her back was now flat against the table, her small chest shuttering unevenly. Her arms were still raised above her head. Tears poured down the side of her head, leaving a semi clean trail behind them.

Slowly, Jack moved towards her, and came to a stop at her side. She seemed to sense him, for her eyes were not even open when her tiny arms shakily reached for him.

Instantly, Jack had her in his arms. One arm cradling her bottom, the other buried in her blood matted hair. He did not press her face into his throat. He didn't want to hurt her.

A high keening wail poured from Sem' as she coiled her arms about Jacks neck and tugged her self closer to him.

Jacks eyes slid closed at the sound, and he turned his face into her hair. "Shhh Baby Doll. I've got you." He murmured softly.

Sem' instantly quieted to small little mewls. "I... I didn't... mean to be bad. I'm... s-sorry" she hiccupped, not caring when her scars ached from the contact of Jacks skin.

Jack tightened his hold on her slightly. The feeling... the one that he had learned to accept. Only because of Sem' mounted in his chest once more "you weren't bad... I was. I'm sorry... I PROMISE I will NEVER Hurt you again. I promise." Jack vowed, his voice going low, and his hand gently clenching in Sem's hair.

"I was scared! That man hurt me!" Sem' nearly screamed as tears flooded anew. Her pulled away to look up at Jack.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to meet Sem's. He craved that color. That nearly unnaturally shocking green. Like the deep green leaves of a tree. She stared at him, sniffing and crying loudly. And Jack suddenly found himself clutched in a wave of Possessiveness. "No. One. Will EVER hurT you again. I Won't let them take you from me EVER again. I Promise Baby Doll." He murmured in a very low. Very dangerouse tone.

Sem' stared at him for a VERY long time. As if weighing out his words. Testing the worth of his promise. Then. With a shaking limb, she raised her tiny hand. Small pinky extended. "P-pinky promise?" She stuttered past her heaving breath.

Jack, very nearly laughed, but he settled with a small smirk. Removing his fingers from her hair, he gently coiled his pinky around her tiny one. "Yeah. Pinky promise." He stated softly.

$&#^ #^#&$*/? $*##/?^(*# *#$?$

Jack sat on his knees before his bath tub. Nearly grinning. Sem' sat in the water, completely bare, and playing with a wash cloth. Her gentle laughter filling the room.

"Mommy used to do this with me." Sem' admitted splashing about in the water.

Jack hummed, and took the cloth from her. "Did she?" He questioned lightly reaching forward, and gently tipping her head back. He lightly ran it over her slightly bloodied cheeks.

Jack found his self in a strangely tranquil state. His mind was not clouded. His thoughts were not racing. The feeling wasn't choking him. Never before had he EVER experienced such calm.

Sem' hummed a yes as she let Jack turn her head this way and that. Everything was okay again. Jack had just gotten up set was all. The scary man was gone. Koshka was sitting on the toilet seat.

Sem' had forgiven Jack. It was an accident after all.

/^#*/^(^#!/^)&)&#^# /$&^()&#^

Ardin puffed on his cigar and held a phone to the left side of his head. "Tiny little shit. Black curls. Bright green eyes. Fucked up face." He stated around the smoking object in his mouth.

He waited for a very long while as whoever it was on the other end responded. Suddenly, he pulled the cigar from his mouth and grinned massively.

"Very good! I'll be seeing you in four days!" He bellowed loudly.

He hung up with a smug smirk. " bout to get the cheapest guns in Gotham!" He purred to himself.


	4. Day four

Sorry for the late up date. I'm running out of ideas for this story and had to think about it for a little bit. Thanks for all the reviews! Again… if anyone wanted to do some fan art… I WOULD LOVE IT!

DAY FOUR

Jack woke to a tangle of inky black curls splayed across his chest, and I tiny warm body pressed into his right side. A small hand was clutched in his own.

Slowly, Jack turned his head to peer down at Sem'. Her pail face was clear of all emotion, and her thick black lashes fanned over her scabbed cheeks. Koshka was wedged under her head.

Jack had never really seen her sleep. A swell of pride filled his chest as he took in her small frame pressed so firmly against his massive one. HE was the reason Sem' slept so soundly.

Jack, for the first time in a long time, had slept through the night. Not plagued by nightmares, or woken up by the sounds of the city. He felt... rested.

Slowly, so as to not wake her, Jack turned on his side to face Sem'. Gently he tugged her into his chest. She mumbled slightly, and stretched her arms up to clutch at his neck. "I like Jack." She mumbled sleepily before once more going still. Small little noises escaping her with every even breath she drew.

A massive smile found its way to Jacks face. Sem' was HIS. Completely and utterly. She let HIM carry her. Grinned at HIM. Cuddled with HIM. He would strangle anyone who tried to touch what was his. And Sem? She. Was. His.

He decided when she got up. When she got food. When she got to take a bath. No one else had the right or luxury. She depended on him in way that he hardly knew.

He knew that today was going to either go one of two ways. His Boss was going to rip into Jack for either killing or maiming Tommy, He still wasn't sure if he had killed the sick little Fuck. Or. His Boss was going to give him and James some type of mindless work. Now that Molotov was dead, all they had to do was dump bodies and that wasn't the hardest thing in the world. It was GOTHAM after all.

Jack hated it when his work would slow down. It left him antsy and restless. That was why he had been making plans. Never would he EVER have to sit around doing NOTHING again. Not with what he had planed.

Sem' only slept for a few more minutes before waking and yawing widely into Jacks chest. She had never slept in the same bed as anyone before. She like it. Jack was REALLY warm and she didn't get cold throughout the night.

"Is there still snow?" She questioned lightly as Jack set her on her feet and began to brush her hair. He sat on the toilet.

Jack hummed lightly, but didn't answer. He didn't feel the need to. Sem' would wait all day for him. He knew it.

Sem' was only slightly put off when Jack didn't answer her. But she soon let it go. Jack just didn't feel like talking was all. That was okay. She was used to people not talking to her.

Instead, she turned to Koshka, who was gripped in her right hand. "Sleep good?" She questioned him lightly.

She was happy. Happier than she had ever been before. Koshka was clean. Jack made sure her hair was always pretty, and Jack had even washed her dress!

Slowly she turned her eyes to Jack. He sat above her on the toilet. He looked bored again. Jack looked bored A LOT. That's was okay too. As long as Jack wasn't mad at her like he was yesterday, she didn't mind.

Her eyes roamed over his torn apart cheeks. They would turn into scars soon. They, and Jacks eyes were her favorite parts about him. His eyes were a very dark brown, and whenever they would settle on her they would soften. He didn't look at her like she was bad, but like he liked her. She hoped he did.

Sem' smiled at Jack when he arched a brow at her. And watched as a small smile pulled at his lips. "What'cha uh... thinkin' about... Doll face?" He questioned in a low drawl.

Sem's smile grew into a grin. "I like Jacks eyes." She stated as she crawled her way into his lap. It took some difficulty, with her leg but as soon as she settled her bottom on his lap, jack closed his arms about her small frame and squeezed her lightly.

"Oh yeah? I uh... I like your eyes toooo" he drew out his words as he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

Jack was amazed at how willing Sem' was to be near him. She had willingly pulled her self into his lap and was now clutching at the thick black hoodie he wire as if she were scared he would push her away.

And. She said that she liked his eyes. He wasn't quite sure as to why that small statement affected him so, but it did. His chest gave a squeeze. This time, he liked the feeling that flooded through his chest. A warm, nearly fuzzy feeling that seemed to be linked directly to Sem'.

Sem' rubbed her scabbed over wounds across his chest is a small nuzzle. "Momma never sat with me for this long." She murmured into his chest.

Jack went still at the mention of her Mother. She had mentioned her many times before, but it was always in the past tense. Hack made a note to question James about it when he got here.

Speaking of. Jack stood from the toilet, and resettled Sem' on his hip before reaching into his pocket, and with drawing a pocket watch. It was nearly noon. James should he here any second.

When Jack had spike to him earlier in the day, he had said something about going back to Molotov's place. Saying something along the lines if there being more guns.

Jack left his bathroom, and looked down at Sem' as he walked toward his living room. How would she react to going back to her old home? Would she want to stay? He watched as she played with Koshka then turned her eyes up to his. Like she always did when he stared at her. It was like she knew.

Jack couldn't help but smile back at her when she gave him one of those special little grins that were reserved for him and Koshka. Something told him that Koshka wouldn't mind.

He didn't think she would want to stay there. That house held a lot of pain for her. And if she did want to stay. Hate would just toat her out like he did the first time.

Beating on his door pulled Jack from his mind. It seemed as though it was getting harder and harder for him to focus on the real world. Ever since the... incident. It was becoming increasingly difficult.

Resettling Sem on his hip, Jack pulled open the door. James stood there, looking at Jack as if he were worried he would break. His dull green eyes wide, and his shoulders tense.

This caused Jack to frown. He was fine. As long as no one tried to touch what was his, and Sem' was HIS and HIS alone. Everything would be fine.

"Hey kid." James grunted as he turned on his heel and began away from Jacks apartment.

Jack quickly caught up with him. "Heeyy" he drawled in a low tone.

James heat beat fast in his chest as he left the apartment building and got in his car. Something had changed with Jack. Something serious. His entire demeanor had changed. His head seemed to be stuck in a bow, and his tong was now almost ALWAYS lapping at his lips. James was nearly reluctant to look at Sem' with the way Jack was glaring at him.

Jacks possessiveness had tripled during the night. James ducked into his car and shook the snow from his hair with a deep sigh. What was the kid gonna do when their Boss either ordered her dead, or fucking gave her to whoever the hell he had been talking to for the past two days?

Jack ducked into the car, and settled a giggling Sem' on his lap with a grin. Snowflakes clung to her black curls, and her cheeks were flushed red from the cold. Her massive green eyes were wide with amazement. "It's so cold, Jack!" She called grinning up at him and shaking her head about.

Jack chuckled lightly, and turned to face James as he pulled from Jacks apartment. "So what's is... uh... going onnn?" He questioned.

James cleared his throat slightly. "Well... Boss is convinced that we didn't get all the guns last time. He wants up to go back and tear the place apart looking for them." He stated nodded and turned his attention to a quiet Sem'.

She wasn't sure quite how she knew it. But as soon as the other man pulled his car to a stop. Sem' knew that there was something wrong.

"Don't worry Koshka." She murmured softly, as Jack picked her up and crawled his way from the car.

Cold wind snaked about their bodies, sending flakes of snow curling about their bodies. Jack clutched Sem' to his chest as he and James trotted into the small house.

Sem' shuttered and ducked farther back into her hood. It was REALLY cold here! But... as soon as the wind stopped. And Jack began to kick at the snow that was caked to his feet. A smell hit her nose.

Her heart sunk. She knew this smell. The smell of her old home. Bad food, and dirty carpets. Unwashed clothes, and the scent of sick and blood. She didn't want to be here.

Slowly, she sunk deeper into her hood, and her small fingers began to work the front of her dress. Koshka tucked into the curve of her arm. Tears flooded her eyes. Jack had brought her back to Daddy.

Daddy was gonna be SO mad... he was gonna hit her, and put her in the dark room and NEVER let her out. He was gonna re do her marks. ALL of them. Jack was gonna leave her here. This thought made her whimper softly, but she dared not cry.

Jack looked about the grungy home with disgust. Just knowing the Sem' had lived in this hovel made Jacks hands clench.

"Okay. Ill dig around. See if the Kid wants anything." James muttered as he entered the living room. He himself had disposed of Molotov's body the day after they had taken Sem'. The man may no longer have been there... but his stink was.

Jack peered about the room, and resettled Sem' on his hip. "Where uh... did you sleeP" Jack questioned Sem' lightly, as he turned to look down at her.

Instantly, a frown was pulling at his lips. Sem' was crying. That same, nearly silent little mewl that she always did. "Sem'? What's wrong?" He questioned gently reaching out with a hand to gently pull back her hood.

She looked up at him with those massive eyes. So green they were nearly unnatural. Filled with tears. She sniffed once more. "J-Jack is gonna leave..." she whimpered softly. Her small hands moving to clutch at his hoodie as if her life depended on it.

Jack worked his mouth slightly, before he dipped his head slightly to look directly into her eyes. "I'm noT. Uh... leaving you, Baby doll." he muttered quietly, raising both brows as his tongue slipped out to wet his lips.

Sem' shook her head. Daddy wasn't gonna let her stay with Jack. Daddy was gonna be MAD. "Daddy... he gonna put me... in the dark room!" She sobbed leaning forward, and coiling her hands about Jacks throat. She nuzzled her face against his cheek.

Jacks heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze. "Sem'... I'm not gonna let him uh... HAVE you baCK. You're... uh... miiinnneee." He drawled lowly, turning to place his fore head against hers. He held her teary gaze with a deep fascination.

She sniffed loudly. "R-really?" She whispered, her cheeks heating as Jack stared at her.

Slowly Jack nodded. "Really Baby doll." He murmured.

She blinked at him for a moment. "I love Jack." She mumbled softly, leaning back and looking away from him. She clutched Koshka to her chest.

Jack stared at her for a second or two but smirked. He said nothing, but slowly walked farther into the house. His eyes searching over everything.

"I slept over there!" Sem' suddenly cried, pointing to the far corner of the room. It was the corner that Koshka had originally be found in. There was what could be considered a crib of sorts in the corner, but the front of it was missing and there was no mattress. Just a flat of intertwining metal rods. Piled atop this, was one large blanket. It may have been red at one time, but it was now faded to a dirty brown. It looked absolutely filthy.

Toys were scattered about in the corner. Little bright pink plastic plates and cups. Two large coloring books, and a small box of crayons. Near this, and the large green chair that Molotov had died in was a small baby bottle that was tipped to its side. It was completely empty.

"Mommy gave me my toys." Sem' piped up, as she pushed at Jacks chest. Wanting to be put down.

Reluctantly, Jack bent and set Sem' on her bare feet. Instantly, she was on the floor and flipping through one of the coloring books.

Jack straightened and took a few steps back to peer at Sem'. Her small body huddled on the floor, bent ofer the large dog eared coloring book. Koshka sitting beside her in all his long limbed, over stuffed glory.

Was this how she spent her days? Alone sitting in the corner? No one but her stuffed toy to speak with? No. She had said something about a dark room. That her Father had put her down there.

What type of life was this? Jack could give her better! And he WOULD. Sem' was under HIS care now.

"Mommy colored this one!" Sem' suddenly gasped loudly, as she scrambled to her feet. The large coloring book held aloft for Jack to see.

It was a fairy tail book, and Jack found himself staring at two large pages of a scene from Little Red Riding Hood. It was a very simple design, but the trees had been colored in dark colors, and shadows. As if it were night.

A little girl in a shocking red cloak was skipping down a darkened lane, and just behind her was a hulking beast of deep black and dark gray. The wolf's eyes were a shocking yellow.

"Mommy's favorite color was red." Sem' murmured, offering Jack the coloring book.

Jack crouched, and took it from her. Vaguely he could hear James in another part of the house. Thrashing things to the floor. "What uh.. Happened to herrr?" He questioned lightly, as he closed the book.

Sem' blinked at him for a moment. "Daddy grabbed her neck really hard. She was cold just like Daddy and wouldn't wake up. She was asleep for a long time before Daddy took her away." She murmured turning to peer at her Fathers chair. Almost like she was expecting him to be there.

Jacks jaw clenched. The sick fuck choked her Mother to death. It didn't really occur to him that HE himself did the same thing to MANY women. At least not at the moment. "Did you see him uh... graB her?" He questioned again.

Sem' nodded slightly. "Her face got really red before she fell asleep." She stated in a distracted manner. Her small had going out to clutch at the thick black cloth that covered his chest. She was looking about the room, not letting her eyes settle on Jack.

Jack licked at his lips as he watched the innocence slide from Sem's face. A frown pulled at her lips, and her green eyes grew cold and harsh. Her brows furrowed slightly. "I don't like it here." She stated in a VERY hard tone. Jack frowned.

"We'll uh... leeaavvee sooon-ah" He stated in a low tone, as he set the book aside and tugged Sem' to his chest. "Is there anything you wanna take?" He questioned. His voice slipping back into that tone. The one he had NEVER heard before Sem' came along.

She stood stiff against him for a moment before relaxing into him. Her large eyes softened once more, and she smiled as she nuzzled into Jacks chest. "I can bring my colors?" She asked pulling back slightly to look up at Jack.

He worked his mouth slightly and held back a grin. He had made her happy again. HE had. No one else. "Yeah Baby doll. You can" he stated on a chuckle.

Her face broke into a grin. "Okay! Let me go get my pack pack!" She called wriggling out of Jacks grip and trotting away from him.

He watched as she picked up a dirty white back pack and began stuffing her coloring books and a few of the plastic play toy inside of it. She moved past him and collected the coloring book she had shown him and the baby bottle before disappearing into what looked like a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Hey Kid! Get over here!" James called, pulling Jack away from his staring.

He rose with a groan, as both of his knees popped. He sauntered after James hands shoved in his pockets.

He turned a corner into a small room and stopped in his tracks. The rancid scent of stale blood hit his nose first, then the grotesque scent of something dead and rotting. His eyes settled on a mutilated carcass of... what looked like a pig. Blood was splatted against the walls which were lined with guns.

The pig was splayed in the middle of the room. Its entrails ripped out and strewn about its body on the floor. A large knife was rammed in its skull, a bloodied scrap of paper pinned.

James stood beside Jack, his folded over sleeve covering his mouth and nose. Slowly James moved forward and ripped the paper from under the blade. "We leave the guns. The girl lives." He read aloud.

The two men stared at each other for a moment. "It's a warning to Boss. He's being watched." James stated in a low tone.

Jack worked his lips and peered about the room. A wave of anger flared in his chest. Of course Sem' was going to live. She was HIS. And if there was a warning here... that meant his Boss had been speaking with whoever gave Molotov his guns. They wanted her alive. So they could TAKE her. Fuck. That.

"He's... uh... TALKING tooo... the uh... Gun dealer?" Jack questioned in a high nearly naisly tone. His hands slowly sliding from his pocket to fist at his sides.

James heart rate jumped to nearly painful as he stared at Jack. Never had Jack looked at him like this. The boy had tried many times to intimidate him... but James had NEVER seen such a look of sheer MALICE. There was nearly a dark haze surrounding him that made the air in James's lungs freeze and every hair on his body stand on edge. His eyes grew wide as Jack slowly cocked his head to the right. His neck popping in the process.

"Jack... you knew that this was gonna happen" James stated raising his hands in a placating manner. He took a few steps away from Jack.

"NoT any mooorree. Sem'. Is. Mine." He snarled lightly following after James step for step.

James's blood froze cold in his veins. "Calm down Kid. I'm not the one taking her from ya!" He stated, his voice nearly breaking as panic flooded through his system. His edged closer to the wall that was lined with guns. He just hoped they were loaded.

Jacks head bowed lower. "No oneee is TaKing her fromm meee." He growled before launching himself at James.

Sem' hoped down from the toilet humming an aimless tune to herself. Her bottle was clutched to her chest and Koshka was in the other hand. Her pack pack was strapped to her back.

She toddled out of the bathroom only to go still as yelling filled the air around her. Her eye grew wide. She could distinctly make out Jack bellowing voice that was broken into by a loud cackling laugh. The hair rose on Sem's arms. She had never heard such a scary noise.

"Jack?" His name bubbled from her throat as she pulled Koshka to her chest, and looked about the room.

Jack heard Sem's small voice call for him, and he instantly lifted himself from hovering over James's limp form. He had beaten the man bloody. His right eye was already swelling, and his nose sat slightly crooked on his face. Jack took a ragged breath as he kicked the man to his back and fished his wallet and key from his pockets.

He stood and sauntered from the room without a word. He entered the living room wiping blood from the right corner of his mouth. He tongued at his stitches, and was relived to find that none had popped. Sem' stood before him, clutching Koshka and a baby bottle. Her green eyes massive and bubbling with fear.

"Hey Baby Doll. Have every thing you uh… Neeeddd?" He questioned on a low drawl as he scooped her into his arms. He didn't even pause in his walking.

Sem' eyed Jack warily for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah." She mumbled lightly. Jack looked up set again.

They left the house at a brisk pace, and Jack trotted through the deepening snow. It was now at least three inches. He would NOT let them take Sem' from him. She was HIS. He quickly opened the passenger door to James's car and buckled Sem' in. Trotting around the front of the car, he glanced around. The street was empty.

Ducking into the car, he started it without a word. "What we doin Jack? Where's that other man?" Sem's small voice questioned from beside him.

Jack worked his mouth for a long while. A grin suddenly pulled at his lips. "Don't Uh… Worry about him Baby Doll… We're jusT playing hind and seek."


	5. Day five

DAY FIVE

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES GONE!?" Ardin bellowed slamming his hands down on the desk before him.

A bloodied James stood before him, two men on either side, supporting his weight. He had sat half awake in that fucking house for the entire night and most of the day. It was now late into the afternoon. He had been found by the two men at his sides, only for them to bring them to The Boss.

"He... snapped... found out about... you talking with... the gun dealers." James wheezed as he griped his ribs wincing in pain.

There came a roar of anger from Ardin as he thrust his fat body out of his seat. "He has the girl. Your' fucking car. And that FUCKER is nearly impossible to fucking find WHEN HE DOESNT WANT TO BE! FUCK!" He bellowed once more slamming his hands down on the desk. His heavy chest heaved and his face had gone bright red.

No one said anything door a long time, before Ardin suddenly pushed off his desk to sand fully. "Okay. This is what is going to happen. First. Get this dumbass cleaned up. Second. I want every. One. Searching for this skinny little FUCK. Send out the word. Thirty large for this fucks head. The Girl HAS to live. If she dies... I will kill every one of you myself." He snarled grabbing a case off his desk and thundering from the room.

#** ( & ^ &#(#( * * *#(#)!& (

Men scrammed to vans, and cars. Some tumbling out onto the street. All in search. Noses to the ground.

Jack hummed an aimless tune to himself as he touted Sem' up a set of stairs. He had been lucky enough to fine a nearly empty motel on the fringes of Gotham.

He wasn't too sure about where he would go. But it didn't matter. He had Sem'. He smirked to himself as she picked up his tune and began humming herself. Her small hands mindlessly playing with his hair as she looked about.

"We're hiding here, Jack?" She questioned looking up at him, as he shoved the door open to their room.

It was as he suspected. Dirty, light brown carpeting, a single bed. A tiny TV on a small dresser. In all. It was a hovel.

He didn't want Sem' to be in this kind of place. But for the time being. It would have to do. Just until the heat died down, that was all. Then he would have her all to himself and he would be able to take care of what was his. He was sure of it.

"Yeah, Baby Doll. This is where... we're hiding." He drawled as he strolled in and set Sem' on the bed. She went willingly and as he pulled back he stared down at her.

Her massive green eyes met his, and that wide grin broke out on her face. She laughed l lightly. "Love you, Jack!" She called on a laugh.

He smirked and ruffled her hair playfully. "Love you too Doll." He murmured lightly, before turning away from her and going to the large bay windows on the far side of the grubby room.

Snow dumped from the sky in the pre-dawn light. He had driven nearly all night to the outskirts of Gotham. Three feet had accumulated in the past twenty four hours. He was hoping that the snow would give him some cover. Slow down Ardin and all of his goons.

He wasn't stupid. Jack knew that he would have to leave this little safe haven bright and early in the morning. But. For now. He planned on spending time with Sem'.

Sem' watched Jack with a mild interest. He had been looking out for the people that were seeking them. She was SURE that no matter what. Jack wouldn't let them be found. So, she wasn't very worried.

She sat Koshka beside her, and began to root around in her Pack pack. She withdrew her colors and her my Little Pony coloring book. Humming to herself lightly, she flipped to an uncolored page and began to color.

Jack turned to her humming and watched as she colored away in her book. She was laying on her belly, legs kicking freely in the air above her. She looked... he loathed himself for thinking it, but she looked adorable.

She was so care free. Nothing seemed to affect her in the long term. He had taken her from her home. Within a day she had clung to him like a second skin. He had brought her to this grubby hotel room. And now she lay as if she were at home in her own bed. Well... mattress-less crib.

Slowly, he moved towards her and before he knew it, he found himself sprawled on the bed beside her. He to on his belly, watching as she colored a cartoon horse with wings sky blue. "What uh... is ThaT?" He questioned moving, and pocking at the page lightly.

Her eyes turned to him and she smiled. "That's Rainbow Dash! She really fast!" She exclaimed moving her hand about the air quickly.

He licked at his lips still eying the pony. "Is she?" He questioned, slowly turning his attention to her.

She nodded. "Yeah! She is so fast! She can do the Sonic rainboom! Rainbows go EVERYWHERE!" She called tossing her hands out wide and rolling to her back in the process. This put her nearly laying on Jacks back.

He felt himself grin, just before he rolled and pulled Sem' to his chest. She burst into squealing laughter as he curled his body around hers. His hands going to her side where he began to tickle her.

She struggled in his grip, all the while laughter was pouring from her throat. Jack laughed, rich and deep as he took in the massive grin on her face. Her tiny hands struggling to shove his hands away from her sides.

"Jack! Stop!" She squealed writhing about with breathless laughter.

He stopped and coiled his arms about her. Squeezing her lightly he reveled in her delighted laughter. She nuzzled her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You're my favit, Jack!" She stated into his chest.

Jhack chuckled lightly, and didn't bother correcting her mispronunciation. She was too cute for her own good. As they laid there, both breathing heavily, Jack began to think of what Sem' would become.

She could be great. With his plans... she would be by his side the entire way. He could teach her everything he knew. She would become a killer. A shiver of sheer pleasure ran up his spine. He would ALWAYS have what was HIS by his side. Using her to benefit him in the best of ways. Go kill this person. Go hide this body. It would be... Perfect.

He grinned to himself. That is what he would do. Protect her. Feed her. Teach her. Use her. He would not say that there wasn't some type of caring feeling there, deep in the pit of his gut. Because there WAS.

There was some unknown feeling that warmed him whenever Sem' grinned, or laughed. Whenever she would cling to him. He didn't exactly enjoy the feeling, but he couldn't say he didn't like it either.

Sem' pulled away from him slightly and studied his face. Her large eyes skipping over his scars as if they weren't even there. She liked that he had scars. The wounds on his face made them alike. Jack would never look at her like she was gross, or like he didn't want her around.

She loved Jack just as much as she loved Koshka. And she loved Koshka a lot. She began humming again as she rolled slightly I'm jacks arms to hold Koshka above her head.

Jack seemed to be in a good mood. She watched him out of the

Corner of her eye. He was still smiling lightly. Maybe... she could play in the snow?

"Can we go play in the snow?" She asked lightly not wanting to look at him.

Jack sat still for a moment. Weighing his options. They were far from Ardin and his little circle of territory. And even if they were to be seen. It would take time for the message to reach Ardin. Giving them enough time to get out of the city before anything happened.

"Sure baby Doll." He grunted as he pulled her small body to his chest and rolled off the bed.

Sem' squealed with laughter as Jack tucked her and Koshka under his right arm like a football and threw the door open.

Cold air slammed into him, and instantly, he began to re think his decision. Sem' didn't have a coat. Let alone SHOES. He didn't want her getting sick. The last thing he needed right now was a sick Sem'. She had just started putting some weight back on.

Sem' made a noise of wonder as she lifted her head to peer at the snow. It dumped from the sky quickly, and was even beginning to collect on the partially covered hallway. She began to struggle in Jacks grip. Wanting desperately to be put down.

Jack watched her face as her large eyes grew even larger. Slowly, he set her to her feet, and trailed after her as she took off down the hall, squealing with laughter.

"Snow Jack! Snow!" She called as she made it to the stairs to stare down them at the collected snow on the ground.

Sem' felt Jack come to a stop behind her, his pant legs brushing against her own bared legs. She leaned back against him and tilted her head all the way back to look up into his down turned face. She grinned as she stared up at him, small hands moving behind her to clutch at his pant legs.

"Are we gonna play?" She questioned lightly keeping eye contact with him as her left hand clenched into Koshkas soft belly.

Jack stared down at her. Eyeing the way she so willingly leaned against him. She was always doing this. Reaching out and touching him. As if she were making sure that he were really there.

He smiled slightly as Sem's cheeks grew red from him looking down at her. "Yeah... lets uh... playyy." He drawled motioning Sem' forward and down the stairs.

Slowly, Sem turned to peer down the stairs once more before she carefully started down them, right hand going out to clutch at the hand rail above her head.

She watched each foot as she descended and nearly squealed as her bare feet came into contact with the snow. Just about an inch of it had settled on the third step. It crunched lightly under her feet.

Laughing, she jumped into the snow, nearly tumbling on the last step as her heels barley brushed it, but catching herself as she tossed her hand holding Koshka.

The snow was very high, nearly to her belly button. The bitter cold stung her exposed skin, but she ignored it as she dashed forward, and farther away from the stairs. Snow flew away from her as she dashed about. Laughing brightly. Koshka drug through the snow behind her.

She stumbled slightly, but a large hand wrapped about her waist and swung her into the air. "Don'T FALL" Jack growled as he tossed Sem' into the air.

A shiver ran up his spine as Sem' shrieked with laughter as she fell back into his arms. Her dress covered with snow, and it clung to her ink black curls.

She clutched at his throat giggling, Koshka pressed to the side of his face. "Again! Toss me again!" She called grinning at him as she fought off giggles.

Without hesitation, Jack tossed Sem' and Koshka into the air again. He watched as she flew up, hair flying about her body, catching flakes of snow as it moved. The deep red of her dress contrasted sharply with the white the surrounded her. Her black hair... but what drew his attention. What ALWAYS held his eye. Were the massive green eyes her childish face held.

Her eyes were so bright. So sharp that they simply did not belong. Her eyes held that glint of happiness that he had only seen in those rare moments that he decided to swallow his pride, and play with her. Her bell like laughter filled the air around him. Tinkling like some gift given, and meant only for him.

He raised his arms, as she fell once more and clutched her to him as her small weight connected with his chest. A laugh bubbled from his chest, and mingled with Sem's giggles.

They played for nearly an hour before Jack saw Sem's teeth beginning to click together, and he decided to bring her back inside. He stared up the stairs with a laughing Sem' on his right hip. Koshka dangled from her hand, and thumped against his thigh lightly with every step he took.

"That was fun! Koshka likes the snow!" She giggled nuzzling her forehead against Jacks temple.

Jack said nothing as he hummed lightly, only for his entire body to go stiff as a slightly damp, warm pressure rested lightly against Jacks cheek bone, just below his eye.

"Thank you for playing with me. I love Jack." Sem' murmured as she placed another soft kiss in the same place.

She would have kissed Jacks cheek, but she did not want to risk hurting him.

Slowly, as if un-willing, Jack turned his head to peer at the rosy cheeks of Sem'. She had her eyes down cast, and her small hands were working the front of her dress.

An idiotic smirk fought its way onto his face. Slowly, Jack reached up and curled his fingers around the back of Sem's slim neck. Gently he pulled her forward, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Sem'." He whispered in that gentle tone that was for Sem'.

She leaned into him and nuzzled against him. They stood like that for a few moments till Jack seemed to snap out of it and stared up the stairs again.

^#&# ^$*^(&)& !/ ^^&)&#!/&#*/^)

She wasted the pair standing on the stairs with grim eyes. It was them. There was no denying it.

Her cheap cell phone was clutched in her trembling hand. Why did SHE have to be the one to find them? Why? She wanted to leave them be. Let them get away.

The way Jack had so willingly played with the tiny child. How gentle he was with her shocked her. How could this gentle, sweet boy, be the same as the MONSTER that had beaten her husband to a pulp?

Her hand slowly came up as she flipped her phone open. She pressed send once, and the dreaded number flashed onto her screen.

"If you see ANYTHING. You call me. Or I will have those two boys of yours SLAUGHTERED." The deep voice snarled in her ear again.

Tears welled to her eyes, and she clamed them closed. Before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed the send button for a second time, and pressed her phone to her ear.

It rang twice before Ardin himself answered. "Lilllyyy" he drawled into the phone.

She opened her moth, but the lump in her throat refused to let her speak. Clearing her throat slightly, she tried again. "I... I found them..." she whispered.

****DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Okay! So if you don't remember Lilly… James's Wife. There will only be one more "chapter" For this. I have a fan art as well! Check it out on my profile!


	6. Day six

DAY SIX

She woke to tight limbs coiled about her body, and pressing her into a warm smooth chest.

Happiness flooded through her small body making her wriggle even closer to Jack and all of his warmth. He shifted about slightly, arms tightening around her before once more relaxing.

Sem' listened as a soft, low snore slid from Jacks throat. His snores were nothing like the deep snarling roar that belonged to her Fathers.

They were much softer. A noise that Sem' had begun to associate with her need of sleep. Often, she would wake in the middle of the night and Jacks snores would sooth her back into a deep sleep.

Slowly, and gently, Sem' moved from Jacks embrace and slid from the bed. Koshka was clutched in her right hand as she rubbed at her eye sleepily with the other.

After stumbling to and from the bathroom, Sem' found herself staring up into the black screen of the t.v.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Jack was asleep before reaching up and pressing the largest button on the box.

The screen sprung to life, and Sem was looking into a black and white screen. A man was playing the piano. A hauntingly familiar tune the she had heard hundreds of times.

She whirled and threw herself at Jacks feet. (She couldn't reach anything else) "Jack! Jack! Mommy used to sing me this!" She called.

Jack was awake instantly, and sat bolt upright in bed, his chest heaving. A large knife clutched in his right hand. His eyes roved over the room taking in every detail.

When it became apparent that no one that was a threat was currently scrabbling at his feet. And it was just in fact a very panicked looking Sem' pointing franticly at the T.V. Jack groaned lightly and turned to place his feet of the floor.

"That was Mommy's favorite song! She would sing it to me all the time!" She called to Jack.

He turned to look at the T.V. Some man was playing a piano. Singing away about "Goodnight my Angel." Some sad and lulling tune.

Sem' suddenly appeared before him, and wriggled her way into his lap. Her massive eyes locked on his face. "Mommy LOVED this song!" She called breathlessly.

Jack hummed lightly and coiled his arms around her small form. "Did she?" He questioned burying his nose into the top of her head and breathing in heavily.

Sem' opened her mouth to answer, but before a noise could escape her throat... the door to their room burst open, and her ears were assaulted with many deafening booms of noise.

Jack reacted instantly, and clutching a now screaming Sem' to his chest, he flipped the shitty wooden table before him to the side for cover.

His heart thundered in his chest as he set Sem' on her feet and ripped the small gun he had hidden from a the night stand table.

They had been found. Jack released a shuttering Sem', and loaded a clip into the weapon. "You sit still Baby Doll. Let me... uh... hanDle thisss" Jack snarled as he pushed Sem's tiny body behind his own.

Sem' drew a shuddering breath and looked about her as mettle was plunged into the wall above her. Chips of wood and crumbling white stuff fell down around her.

Slowly, with shaking hands, she reached up and covered her eyes. She was scared. She wanted Mommy. Wanted Jack to make the loud noises, and now yelling men to go away. She wanted Koshka.

Her heart stopped, and her hands snapped down to her side. Her eyes grew wide as she glanced around her feet for Koshkas familiar over stuffed body. He wasn't there...

Panic filled her system as Jack leaned around the table and shot at the group of men that had burst into their room.

"K-Koshka?" She called nearly choking on her own voice as tears welled in her eyes. "Koshka?" She called again and her voice grew high and tight. Tears spilled onto her cheeks.

The bad men were here and Koshka was gone! What if he were hurt!? Her body jerked forward on its own and she stumbled to the edge of the table. Jack didn't seem to notice her.

That was okay. She would go find Koshka and come right back. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sem' peered around the table. Instantly, her eyes flashing to the pile of grubby cloth that laid before the still working Television.

Before something bad could happen to her best friend in the entire world, Sem' threw herself from behind the cover of the table and towards Koshka.

A flash of red caught jacks attention just from the corner of his eye. His lungs seized in his chest. Sem'.

He whirled about. Hoping. PRAYING. That his instincts were wrong. That he had just been seeing things and that Sem' would be behind him.

He eyed the empty space behind him with growing panic. Sh e was gone. Sem' was gone.

Jack very nearly collapsed as the terrified scream and the low curses that followed moments later. He was up and shoving the table out of his way.

The hair on his arms stood on end, and a rush of cold, and unadulterated FEAR slid up his spine at the sight before him.

Instantly his mind rallied. No. A dream. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. A nightmare.

Fog flooded his mind and he took no notice of the now silent group of men that stood just within the doorway. He took no notice of how they no longer aimed their guns at him bit held them limp at their sides.

But what he did notice was the sad, piano that poured from the tv that sat above a hunched and shuttering form.

Jack threw himself at Sem' small body. "Sem'!?" He demanded in a high voice that was pinched with panic.

Jack clutched at Sem's small waist and jerked away from her when a horrified scream ripped from her throat and her small hands went out to push him away. Her tiny hands pushing at his face, smearing a warmed sticky liquid across his scars.

"No! No!" She screamed as her body suddenly sagged forward.

Jack clutched at Sem's tiny wrists and pulled them away from his face. Blood. Her hands were covered with blood. Blood that she had smeared across his face. Her. Blood.

Jack turned asem' to face him with fumbling movements and as her limp body splayed on the floor before him, Jack wanted to vomit.

Blood caked her dress to her small body, and continued to dribble from her right side. Her chest heaved as if she couldn't get enough air and her eyes were large and filled with terror. They flashed about the room as if she wasn't sure as to where she was.

Vaguely, in the back of his head, jack realized that she COULDNT get enough air. Her lung had been punctured.

"Ja-jack?" She gasped just as the man on the tv began to sing once more.

" _**I promised I would never leave you And you should always know...**_" the man sang

Jack slowly reached out to the child before him as her gaze settled on him. "Its okay! Its okay!" He wasn't even sure as to what he was saying.

His hands fluttered over the hole in her side. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix this!

Sem's head lolled to the side, and her small hands clutched at his own. She drew in great gulps of air, but the grip on his pointer fingers was steady and strong.

She fought to face him. Tears blurring her already blurry vision. "Jack... I'm scared." She whispered on a shuddering exhale.

Jacks throat tightened and an odd bubble of noise leapt from his throat. "No... no. Don't be scared. It's okay." He choked. There was a lump in his throat.

" _**Wherever you may go. No matter where you are I never will be far away**_" piano filled Jacks skull.

She coughed. A horrid, wet noise. Blood bubbled from her mouth and dribbled down the side of her face. Her back arched slightly from the pain.

A gut wrenching sob shook her form as she finally settled back to the floor. Her small fingers still coiled about Jacks. "Don't.. l-leave, Jack. Don't leave. Don't leave." She muttered over and over. Her eyes sliding closed for a moment before snapping back open.

The noise came again as dread settled deep in Jacks belly. He bent forward, and cupped Sem's cheeks in his hands, wiping away her black curls that clung to her sweaty forehead. And another noise. A sob.

"I'm not leaving. I won't leave.'' He sobbed staring into the unfocused gaze of the little girl. Of his SEM'.

_**" I never will be far away."**_

"It hurts... I... love Jack..." she gasped.

The grip on his fingers grew weak, and her eyes slid half closed.

Jack shook his head. "No Sem'. Don't... I love you too" he whispered as his eyes sight grew blurry and tears slid from his eyes to mingle with the blood on Sem's cheeks.

She smiled. A bloody. Sad smile. That hard look. The look that Jack had come to HATE slid into her eyes. "You're better than Daddy. Thank you Jack." She whispered as the grip on his fingers grew limp.

Jack sobbed. Uncaring of anything but the tiny girl before him.

_**" And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep The water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me" **_

"I love jack." She murmured one last time before her head lolled to the side, and her hands went completely slack.

Jack drew a heavy breath. "Sem'?" He demanded on a strained rough voice.

" _**Goodnight, my angel Now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be**_"

He received no answer. She just lay there limp and unresponsive. "Sem'? Please..." Jack choked cupping her cheeks and turning her face toward him.

She did not react in anyway. Her half lidded eyes remaining in their blank state.

He padded her cheeks lightly as his breathing picked up. Someone moved behind him.

" _**Someday your child may cry And if you sing this lullaby Then in your heart There will always be a part of me"**_

"Jack... she's..." a slightly familiar female voice whispered behind him.

Jack buried his face into Sem's throat and shook his head. "No no no." He pulled a slack Sem' to his chest and buried his face in her hair. Smearing her blood across his cheeks even more. A hand touched Jacks shoulder.

Lilly drew a ragged breath and motioned the men forward. "She's dead Jack." The woman murmured.

At her words a flood of gray, and black fog filled Jacks skull. "She was dead. His Sem' was dead.

His body was moving. He wasn't sure as to where. He wasn't in control of it. Fog. Fog clouded his mind. Nothing. He could see. SENCE. Nothing.

But then. In the very back of his mind. A part he did not even know EXISTED. Kicked on.

"Helloooo JaCK." A high voice purred from the dark recesses of the back of his skull.

!&#*,#,

Okay... wellll... as you can see… I am horrid person that deserves nothing but your disdain. There WILL be a short continuation, as well as a MAYBE sequel. Wanna do an author a favor and show this to people? Get the word out? I also need some fan Arrrt! PLEASE review! How else am I to know you like it?


	7. Day seven

Lights. Bright white lights flew past. Pain. Yelling voices.

"I need an an aesthetic!" A man yelled.

Breath... needed to breathe. Pressure on an out stretched hand. "Don't worry, Sir. She's going to make it. Please let her go. We must get to surgery."

Sleep. Needed sleep.

*$*#( & ^ ( ) *!&!^#( )!&!& ( (

Jack was plopped into a chair before a low metal table. His hands were tied behind his back.

He glared to the man that sat in front of him. His tongue slipping out to poke at the corners of his lips. His hair hung in his face.

Ardin stared at the kid and repressed a shiver. This guy was fucked. Jack had never looked so... bad. His dark eyes seemed to have a distant quality to them. His deformed lips were pulled into a frown.

But what made Ardin look away from the boy. Was the blood. Dried blood smeared it's way along his scars. Giving him a morbid, bloody grin. His skin was also horribly pail, and his eyes ringed with black from lack of sleep.

"Heyyy thereee... ArDIN-ah."

$ %#$^%&^$# $%$^%&^$$^#$%%%^&%^*%^$^#% # %$^$&^#$%$^

The. End. At least of this. REVIEW DAMIT! TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL!


End file.
